The princess and her sword
by HeleSL
Summary: Swan queen in FTL. Magic spells that makes people forget and a love story. enjoy! Rated M for sexy times
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I recently read THG books so I was thinking of it when this idea came to my mind. Obviously, it's not like the books. I re-wrote it like ten times but I'm satisfied with the result. It's a one-shot for now, i'm thinking of a sequel and maybe there's more if i feel like it but not too long. Not beta-ed, all mistakes are mine. I hope you like it! Reviews are very welcome :)

Emma flung her sword over his head. 'You're skilled, but I am better,' she grunted as she dodged the sword that threatened to dig into her abdomen.

She read his next move and smiled.

His sword was on its way to smash her head and she blocked it with her arm. The sword dug deep in her forearm and she clenched her teeth together.

Instead of stepping back, she took advantage of the fact that her attacker was off guard and moved her sword, cutting his shoulder. She didn't press to much so it didn't cut his arm off, but it was enough to make him step back.

Now that he was checking his shoulder, she moved the sword once more.

Before he could register her move, she did another cut on his hand and he dropped his sword. She took it and slipped hers in her holster.

In astonishment, he looked into her eyes as she approached him. She pointed at him with the weapon.

'I'm not going to kill you,' she said as she saw the silent plea in his eyes. 'But you better go away and never **ever** comeback'.

He stood still. 'Run,' she ordered. In a blink, he turned and ran as fast as he could.

'That'll make you think it twice before trying to steal', she murmured, even though he couldn't hear her.

She raised the sword and saw her own blood on it. She made a face and cleaned it with her shirt.

The motion made her forearm claim for attention. She raised her hand and frowned when she saw the gash on her favorite red leather jacket and, underneath it, the open wound.

'How noble from you,' a voice said behind her.

Instinctively, she turned in position to fight, with sword raised.

There, leaning on a tree, there was a woman. Emma found her face familiar but she couldn't recall where she had seen her.

'For letting him go, I mean,' she added. Emma didn't speak.

The mysterious woman left the tree, walking towards her and suddenly Emma realized. She recognized her from the forest; she had seen her riding a black horse.

The blonde stepped back, only one step, as she collected the image of the woman in front of her. She only had seen her from the distance, never this close.

Her hair was dark, short, in soft waves that caressed her olive skin. Her eyes were brown and curious but with a hint of evil. She was wearing leather skinny pants, adjusting perfectly to every curve and movement, and a black top with a generous cleavage. Her outfit was completed with black boots.

But what caught Emma's attention was her lips. Red as blood.

The brunette walked around Emma, looking at her with extremely caution, as a predator.

'Your technique with the sword is fantastic,' she admitted.

'Thanks,' she murmured, never breaking eye-contact.

'I never thought you would adapt this fast,' she added, finally stopping and facing Emma.

The blonde narrowed her eyes; it sounded like if she knew Emma.

'I see you refuse to leave your red leather jacket and your boots from…the other world,' she says with contempt.

Emma held her breath. _From the other world_. She does now me, how? She thinks.

She feels the other woman's gaze travel her body and it feels like her clothes are gone, but surprisingly, it isn't an unknown feeling for her.

Recovering, she looks in the brunette's eyes again but the mysterious woman saw it. She saw it her confusion.

Slowly, her lips curved in a smirk. 'So it's true, they used the Obliviate spell on you,' she muttered. 'You've never seen me, princess?,' she says louder so Emma can hear her.

'It's Emma. And I have seen you, in the forest. And I've seen your magic,' she adds raising her sword.

'I could heal that ugly wound with my magic,'she says looking at her arm.

Emma shrugged. 'It's nothing.'

The woman narrowed her eyes. 'You don't know me, do you?' she asks with a smile.

Emma narrowed her eyes as well. 'Why don't you introduce yourself?'

The brunette raised an eyebrow and nodded. 'Regina,' she announces as she bows.

'You don't have to bow,' she says irritated.

'Oh, but it's funnier if I do'.

Emma is starting to hate that mocking smile on her face. She tightens the grip on her sword.

'What do you want,' she demands.

'I just wanted to talk, princess,' she shrugs, faking innocence.

'Emma,' the blonde corrects.

Regina steps closer. 'I just wanted to talk, _Emma_,' she whispers.

Emma swallows and realises her mouth is dry. 'Then talk,' she just says.

Rgina glances at the weapon raising an eyebrow and Emma hesitates, something inside her head tells her not to trust her.

Finally, she throws the sword away. She still has her in her holster and she is fast. Regina smiles satisfied.

She steps even closer, too much forEmma's liking but, as her brain tells her to move away, she doesn't.

'Have you told anyone you've seen me?'

'Why should I?'

'That's not an answer.'

'That's all you'll get.'

And then silence. They just look into each other's eyes, the tension is almost tangible.

Emma takes a deep breath as she gets lost in dark eyes. Is it her or they're darker now?

And as Regina moistens her lips, she sees it. She wants her. So just talk, huh? Emma thinks with a smile.

Her eyes go from dark eyes to red lips, then down to her body to land again on her lips. Her mouth is slightly open; fleshy lips asking for contact.

Emma lets out the air she didn't know she was holding.

Her brain warns her, tells her to go away. But her body doesn't feel the same. She wants to touch the skin under all the leather, kiss those lips, tangle her fingers in dark waves.

She thinks of how long has been since someone looked at her like that.

Still fighting with her thoughts, the brunette lets out a sigh, warm breath caressing Emma's skin and she can't handle anymore.

Faster than a flash, she throws herself forward capturing Regina's body and smashing it against a nearby tree.

As their lips touch, Emma feels fire invading her body. Regina demands entrance and Emma opens her mouth, willing to taste the brunette's mouth. The blonde lets out a moan and she can feel Regina's satisfying smile against her lips.

They finally breakthe kiss, seeking for air, and Regina presses her body against Emma's, using that strength to turn around. Emma's back hits the wood and she can barely complain as Regina's tongue is back in her mouth.

This time, she breaks the kiss faster before starting to kiss her jaw, cheek and further down.

Regina's hand already found its way beneath the top and was caressing her stomach, going up, counting the ribs and, finally, her breasts. She squeezes one as she sucks on Emma's neck, dragging out a moan from her.

She separates her body for a moment, enough to take the jacket off with her shirt and bra following it.

Regina takes another moment to admire the princess' body and licks her lips.

'How bad I wanted this,' she whispers. When Emma is about to ask, Regina leans down catching a nipple between her lips and the blonde holds back a moan.

While Regina works on her breast, her fingers find the zipper of Emma's jeans, unzips it and pulls them down easily, along with her panties.

Regina waves her hand in the air and, magically, her boots are gone. Taking the hint, Emma steps out of them quickly.

Now she's completely naked but she doesn't have the time to register that fact because Regina's mouth is already tracing a path down her abdomen.

She moves her hand to touch the other woman's body but she stops her.

'No.'

'I wanna touch you,' Emma pants.

Regina takes her hands, holding them over her head and against the tree. 'Maybe another time, princess. This time is my turn,' she says with an evil grin.

And with another hand move, her hands are tied over her head. She tries to move them down but it doesn't work. She growls.

'Don't worry, dear. I promise you will enjoy,' she whispers in her ear.

Before Emma can make a decision, Regina starts kissing from her lips moving down.

When she gets to her navel, she plays with her tongue, making Emma squirm and moan under her. Then, she lowers until she is on her knees.

Her hands travel from Emma's ankles to her upper thighs, giving her goosebumps. She cups her ass and squeezes, driving the blonde's hips forward.

Raising a leg over her shoulder, Regina breaths Emma's essence in, letting out a soft sigh that makes Emma's back arch with wanton need. The brunette smirks and licks her lips once more.

She can hear how Emma's breath quickens and moans in anticipation.

She leans closer and lets the tipoff her tongue caress the blonde's clit; a loud sigh from above let her know she was enjoying it. Emma was really, really wet and so ready that Regina doubted she would last long.

The next contact was made with eager lips, capturing her clit and sucking, alternating teeth and tongue.

Emma moves a hand to tangle her fingers in dark locks but it fails against the magic rope. She tries again, harder this time, thinking on how she wants Regina to go deeper but she fails again, growling.

Somehow she knew why she had tied up her hands. She wanted her to beg but she wouldn't give up so easily. She bit her lips and arched her back once more, feeling Regina's tongue teasing her center.

Finally, the brunette grabbed her ass and pulled forward, burying her face between Emma's legs. Emma welcomed Regina's tongue inside her with a loud moan.

She curled it inside, stroking precious points that made Emma groan in pleasure and frustration because she couldn't move her hands. If she wanted more, she had to tell her. She had to beg. She shook her head, she wouldn't beg! But her mouth didn't think the same.

'More,' she whispered. 'More,' she repeated louder.

'More what, dear?' Regina teased circling her clit with her tongue.

'C'mon Regina,' she growled. Her name came so easily that Emma was surprised.

'You know what I want, princess,' she blew once more.

Emma clenched her teeth. She would regret it but she couldn't stop it. 'Please,' she murmured.

'I can't hear you,' she purred.

'Please!' she nearly screamed. And that's all Regina needed.

She buried her fingers inside Emma and quickly her muscles started to contract and relax around them as she kept rubbing her clit.

Emma opened her mouth, her lungs claiming for air, and she felt she was coming. Only a few pants until she cried out.

As she came, memories hit her. Her time in Storybrooke wasn't a blur anymore. She could see the images clear in her head. Every moment, every fight, every look.

And, as Regina's name was dragged out of her throat, she understood. What she had said before: she wanted her since then. And now she had her.

When her breath started to come to a normal rhythm and her heart slowed its beats, Regina dropped her leg and stood in front of her, a few inches away.

She looks into blue eyes and smiles. 'You remember now,' she breathes.

Another hand wave and she was dressed again. She looked at her arm looking for her wound but there was nothing.

Emma's mind was full of questions, some of which she wanted to ask Regina but, as she caught her breath, the brunette stepped back and took the sword she had thrown before. She handed it to Emma, who took it speechless.

'See you around, princess.' She winked and with a smile, she turned and walked away.

Emma took a long moment to recover herself and glanced at the sword on her hands. It had changed. Now there was a small apple-shaped ruby set in the handle and there was something written on it. _For my princess from an old friend._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow thanks for the reviews and the alerts! As I thought this would have more than one episode. I have an idea of were I want this to go but it's my first long story of this kind so be patient! A reminder: English is not my first language and instead of translate my stories I write them directly in English so sorry for the mistakes.

I'm not very glad about how this chapter turned out but I hope you like it! Every e-mail I recieve of alerts and reviews put a smile on my face, so don't be shy and share your opinion^^ Enjoy:]

Emma stared at the new sword in her hand. Indeed it had changed and not only its appearance.

She brandished it like she had done before her rendezvous with Regina and it didn't feel the same. The sword was lighter, adjusting perfectly to Emma's moves. It felt even better than her own.

When the curse broke, the dwarves made a sword especially for her. She thought it was perfect for her. Until Regina gave her this one. With this one she felt powerful, with confidence.

But why had Regina given her such a weapon? Had the encounter with the thief been actually accidental or there was something else? She wondered as she looked at where he had disappeared. She shook her head, she was being paranoid.

She looked at the sword again thinking of what to do with it. Once more, her brain warned her but, once more, she didn't listen to the warning and slipped it in her belt.

'I just want to take a closer look at it,' she told herself, but deep down inside there was something else.

* * *

'Emma!' Henry's voice welcomed her in the large room. He jumped from the couch where he was reading and hugged her.

'Hey kid,' she said with a smile. 'What are you doing here? Don't you have a riding lesson?'

'Yeah, I'm just waiting for Parker…who's just right here!' She turned and saw a young man standing at the door.

She smiled at him. 'Hey Parker'.

He blushed and inclined his head slightly. She had to stop for rolling her eyes at the reaction.

She didn't like when people bowed or addressed her as 'princess' or 'Your Majesty', and every time she tried to treat them as equal, they reacted just as he did.

Henry hugged her and left with a smile on his young face. She watched until they disappeared in the corner of the corridor.

When she turned, she was greeted with her parents sitting together in another couch, with book on both laps.

'We didn't expect you until lunch,' Snow said as Emma sank into the couch where Henry had been, in front of them.

She usually wakes up before them, goes out to hunt or to ride her horse, always back for lunch. They refused to let her go at first. We have enough food, you don't need to go hunting, they said. Only she didn't do it for the food, she didn't even kill animals. She only put some traps and chased small animals. That way she made some exercise and had some time for herself in the quiet of the forest. Eventually, they let her go but they made her promise she wouldn't go too far. She was the princess after all.

She sighed thinking her answer.

'I was tired,' she lied.

'I see you had company'. She froze but then James pointed at the foreign sword.

'Oh, a guy tried to steal mine and he left his on his runaway'.

James nodded with a smile. 'You can leave it to the guards. They'll hand it to the dwarves to see if they can use it to make a new one for the Royal Guard.'

She shifted in the couch. 'Actually, I would like to keep it and give it a look.'

He frowned confused but shrugged. 'As you wish.'

She stared at them as they opened the books with a last smile and they resumed reading again. Emma wanted to spit out all the questions that were burning in her mind but, instead, she stood a led to her room.

* * *

She placed both swords slowly in her bed, along with the belt and her jacket, and looked through the window. She had at least three hours until lunch so she left the room and headed to the bathroom.

She found the bathtub ready and mentally thanked her maid.

Stretching like a cat, her eyes fell upon her own reflection in the mirror. She actually looked tired.

Slowly, pieces of clothes landed on the marble floor and she stepped into the water. Letting out a sigh of relief, she closed her eyes and let the warm relax her as the questions invaded her mind.

Why had she forgotten Regina? Obviously, someone had cast a spell on her but why? And who? She was the Saviour, she broke the curse and hell! she had slayed a dragon without even knowing how to handle a sword properly. Besides, if Regina found her it would be better if she knew who she was so she could stop her. Unless they thought she would never find Emma.

She remembered what she had told her back in the forest. _Have you told anyone you've seen me?_. Maybe they didn't know she was alive. Nah, how someone like Regina could go unnoticed? On the other hand, she has the magic on her side. She decided not to tell anyone she had seen her. For now. After all, Regina had found her and she didn't hurt her.

On the contrary, she thought with a smile. How did that happened? There was an obvious sexual tension between them but she never thought Regina wanted her that bad. Maybe that'swhy they erased her from her mind? Because everyone could see it but her back in Storybrooke? She shook her head, that was stupid. Mayor Mills wouldn't had let anyone know that.

She thought of the Mayor, the Regina she had met here wasn't like the Regina of Storybrooke. The Mayor would never wear black leather and boots, she thought with a chuckle. And she was such a tease. Who could think that the straight, serious and profesional Mayor could hide someone so different?

She raised her hands and saw bruises on her wrists. She bit her lips at the memory and closed her eyes again.

* * *

Back in her bedroom she put on black shorts and a classic white tank top. Luckily, she got the weavers to make her articles of clothes in which she felt comfortable and, that way, she wouldn't have to wear those long dresses all the time.

She stared back at her bed and let out a startled gasp. Now there weren't only two swords, but a small envelope with a very familiar handwriting. Regina's.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: First, thank you again for all the alerts and follows! It's the first time I get so many so thanks a lot. It usually takes some time until inspiration hits me but lately it just came easily. I do hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review! I like to know your opinion, whether it's good or bad.

As she saw the envelope, Emma looked around wondering how that had got there.

After sweeping her bedroom with her eyes, her gaze fell upon her bed. She took it very carefully and after checking it for any hidden surprises, she opened it.

A small letter, as the envelope, written in stylish black came into her visual field. She could notice the soft marks that a feather would leave. After checking it again, she read it.

_Tomorrow by the Swan Lake. Don't be late, princess._

Swan Lake, how subtle. She thought of it and realized she hadn't heard about it so she read it again. No mistake. She would look for a map after lunch in the library.

She frowned. Did she really want to meet Regina again? It could be dangerous.

She stared back at the letter and found herself willing to.

* * *

The day developed as any other. Twenty minutes after finding the note, a knock on the door followed by her maid announced it was lunch time.

After spending time with Henry playing some games and chatting with Snow, she sneaked and headed to the library.

She quickly found a small map and slipped it into her pockets. She took the opportunity to look for books about magic spells with a special one in mind.

With an old book in her hands and a map in her pocket, she came back to her bedroom where she hid the book under the mattress and spent the rest of the day practicing with the new sword.

* * *

The lake was easy to find with the map, otherwise Emma would have got lost. It was hidden by numerous trees and shrubbery, clearly a good place if you wanted some privacy.

She searched for any signal of Regina but she saw none and relaxed.

The lake was actually beautiful under the early sun. Emma enjoyed it warming her skin and closed her eyes.

'I never thought you would find the lake so fast.' Regina's voice came from behind.

Emma jumped and turned to meet the woman. Geez, what is it about showing up out of nowhere?

'I've got a map,' she admitted.

Regina came closer nodding. She was wearing tight black pants, a purple corset and long boots. Breathtaking.

'Why did you want to meet me?'

'Right to the point, I see.'

Emma raised an eyebrow waiting for her response.

'Talk. I'm afraid we didn't have the chance yesterday,' her lips curved slightly. 'Shall we?' She motioned her a tree with enough shadow to cover them from the sun.

Before Emma could sit, Regina's voice filled the silence. 'How's Henry?'

Emma nodded; she knew that question would come up soon. 'Great. He loves it here and he adapted very fast. He even made a friend, Parker, the stable boy.'

'The stable boy, huh?' Regina smiled with irony and sadness.

Emma felt bad for the woman in front of her. She had raised Henry and he hadn't even named her. Maybe he was under the same spell she had been before? She made a mental note of checking it later.

Regina took a seat and Emma followed, sitting next to her, leaning on a tree. They both stared at the lake.

'You kept the sword.' It wasn't a question but still Emma answered.

'Yes, it's…perfect,' she smiled.

'I'm glad you like it.'

'Why did you give it to me?'

Regina hesitated. 'Why not?'

'I could kill you with it.'

'But you won't,' she stated.

Emma looked at her but the brunette was still admiring the mass of water. 'Why are you so sure?'

'Because of the same reason I haven't killed you either.'

'And what reason is that?'

Regina finally looked at her with a smile. 'That you have to figure out by yourself, princess.'

Emma rolled her eyes but smiled. 'What? No 'Miss Swan' anymore?' she mocked.

'You're a princess now, aren't you?' Regina shrugged.

'I don't like when people addresses me as princess.'

'But you make a cute face when I do.'

Emma blushed. Did Regina, the Evil Queen, her former enemy, just called her _cute_?

Suddenly, Regina stood and started to unzip her boots, followed by her pants. Emma's eyes went wide.

'What are you doing?' She said as she turned, red all over her face.

'Unless you haven't noticed, it's a beautiful day to go for a swim so that's what I'm doing. Help me with the corset, would you dear?'

When Emma turned to face her, Regina was giving her back waiting for her to unlace it.

'What is it about people and modesty in this world?'

Regina shot a glance over her shoulder with a grin. 'You didn't seem to care yesterday.'

Emma blushed again at the memory and stood still, alternating her eyes between Regina and the lake.

Regina, tired of waiting, turned with a frown, ready to complain about her delay, but all she got to see was a blonde flash running to the lake and jumping into the water, headfirst.

She looked down to the grass and saw pieces of clothes along with a pair of boots next to it. She watched the blonde, who was just emerging from the water and with a smile, she quickly pulled the corset off and ran to meet her, not caring about seeming childish as she jumped headfirst into the water, next to the princess.

'Hey! Careful!' Emma laughed.

Her golden locks fell now wet over her shoulders in a yellow cascade and her underwear was damp, but as she saw the other woman approaching her, she couldn't stop the grin forming in her face. What was happening?

She didn't have time to think about it as Regina splashed her. 'What? Afraid of some water, princess?' She laughed.

Emma narrowed her eyes, still smiling, and splashed her back.

They didn't even notice how close they were until their bodies were pressed together.

Recovering from all the laughter, they looked into each other's eyes. Regina placed her hand around Emma's waist and brought her closer until their lips were a breath away.

Both smiles faded in their lips as Regina started to lean closer slowly, breaking the small distance between them.

Regina kissed her with a tender Emma didn't know she owned and she kissed her back gently. Unlike the kiss she had shared the day before, this was all about deepen into each other's mouths, their tongues dancing together with niceness.

Emma closed her eyes as their lips touched and let herself go, feeling something she never thought she would feel and less about Regina.

Suddenly her eyes shot open and she separated from her. Looking at her she saw confusion forming a frown in the brunette's face. As she realized, fear invaded her body.

Without a word, she stepped out of the water, dressed up as fast as she could and ran into the forest, leaving Regina alone in the water looking at her as she left.

Was it possible? She thought while she quickened the pace. Was she really falling in love with Regina?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: here's another chapter, later than the other ones but i've been busy this week. A lot ofoyu are asking for Emma to repay the 'favor'. Relax, it will come but I didn't felt comfortable without developing their relationship. Thanks again for reading and all the alerts. Don't forget to review! Enjoy.

Emma slowed her pace, looking back. She tripped over a root out in the way and fell forward.

Growling, she turned and looked at the blue sky above her, ignoring the pain under her left eye.

She was catching her breath when the sound of steps made her rise her head.

Her gaze on the ground, Regina didn't see Emma lying there until the corners of her eyes caught a familiar figure. She approached Emma with a frown.

'You're hurt,' she said as she sat on her knees next to Emma, who was now resting on her hands.

'It's nothing.' But Regina had already placed her hand in her chin softly, looking into blue eyes.

She felt warm where Regina had placed her hand and let herself give in to the touch.

Breaking the eye-contact, Regina gently moved her hand and admired now perfect skin.

Emma touched the place where she had felt pain but only warm remained.

'Stop doing that,' she suddenly stood up, pulling herself away from the woman who was looking at her from the ground.

'Doing what?' Regina tilted her head to one side.

'Healing me! I…I don't need your help.'

'Stubborn as you are,' she murmured as she stood and shook off the dirt on her knees. 'What?' she said as she saw Emma's face. 'Are you going to tell me you are not? You always do what you want, mostly the opposite of what I tell you as I noticed in the past.'

'Maybe there's a reason for that. You don't have to tell me what to do. Thank you for your concern but I'm a grown-up woman,' she said sarcastically.

'I didn't do it for my concern to you, but Henry's. I did what was best for him and you just got in the way every time I tried to…' Her words faded in her mouth, her eyes filled with tears she tried to hide.

'To what, Regina?'

Regina swallowed and Emma raised her eyebrows waiting for an answer.

'To make him love me as he used to! Before you came everything was good, not perfect but really good, but then you showed up and it all changed. You changed everything. You came with your spirit of adventure and he totally fell for you,' she exploded and the tears she struggled to fight were now streaming down her face. 'I saw how he stared at the clock with excitement, waiting for it to sing o'clock and ran to the door to meet you. I love him, _I_ raised him. Not you.'

Emma stared at her. There was the old Regina. She knew the past would come up eventually. 'If you hate me so bad then why are you still here? Why don't you kill me if that's what you want?' she asked roughly.

Regina sighed and her face softened. 'I don't want to kill you. I understand you wanted and want the best for him too. It's hard to loose him.'

'I knew this was a bad idea,' she sighed.

'What-'

'I don't want to see you again,' she murmured.

Regina opened her mouth but, again, she was cut off by Emma.' Leave.'

Regina didn't move.

'Fine, I will.' Emma turned and walked away with a lump in her throat.

* * *

Weeks passed by and, indeed, Emma didn't see a signal of Regina.

She regretted what she had said to her. Who was she trying to fool? She was in love with Regina and was dying to see her again, but now she didn't know where to find her.

Emma spent the days fighting with herself. A part of her was insanely mad at Regina, hated her even for all she had done. But it was drowned by the other half, the one that missed Regina so bad she thought it wasn't normal.

Every morning, she placed her sword on her waist and went out as usual. She would walk around where she had seen Regina before,when she didn't 'remember' her.

Everyday, her feet led her to the lake, always finding it empty. She would wait and sometimes, she even would go for a swim, expecting to see Regina appear out of nowhere with that smile of hers on her face and dive in with her, kissing her, feeling her touch.

She shook her head, trying to erase those thoughts, but her mind would keep coming back to those lips on hers, her hands on her body.

A cloudy day, Emma waited as everyday, lost in thought. She walked on the grass, noticing it was wet.

It had been raining all night, along with thunder and lightning. Henry had came to her bedroom scared, asking if he could sleep with her. She hadn't finished saying 'Of course' when he curled up nect to her in her bed. She wondered if he had done the same when he was younger with Regina on stormy nights before falling asleep.

Once again, she gave up for the day and left the lake, climbing on a tree she found optimum.

Emma rested on a branch and sighed. She closed her eyes as she let her head fall backwards, resting on the tree trunk.

She thought of Regina too much lately. She would never admit it out loud but Regina was the only thing in her mind, day after day, night after night. Emma even thought Regina had actually casted a spell on her, but then she reconsidered. Regina didn't need to cast a spell on anyone to fall for her; she was naturally irresistible, dangerously addictive. And Emma has fallen for her. Hard, she admitted.

She placed her hand on the branch to shift her position but she didn't remember it was still slightly wet and it slipped.

Emma lost control of her balance and tried to grab something to prevent her fall but there was nothing and fell.

She had climbed a tall tree, the fall would kill her, she thought bitterly.

Moments of her life played in her mind as if it was a DVD and, surprisingly, almost all of the happy ones where from her stay in Storybrooke and her life in Fairytale Land.

Expecting to feel the solid ground hit her before she died in mere seconds, she was surprised when she fell in strong arms. She opened her eyes expecting to see a huntsman but her heart skipped a beat as she recognized her savior.

Dark waves falling lazily, deep brown eyes and red lips. Unforgettable.

Regina held her in her arms and her breath was heavy, like if she had been running.

Emma had to stop herself from launching her arms around her neck and hug her tight. Instead, she cleared her throat.

Regina put her down and just stared at her. Now standing in front of her, they looked at each other, both wanting to ask but both too proud to do it.

'Are you okay?' Regina asked first in a neutral tone, her face unreadable.

_No, I missed you._ 'Yeah, thank you,' she murmured. Regina just nodded.

Emma swallowed; Regina's gaze was intense.

She turned and started to walk away when Regina's voice came to her ears. 'I've seen you by the lake.'

Emma stopped in place but didn't turn. She had seen her? When? Everyday? Regina had seen her there, waiting for her and she did _nothing_?

Rage started to fill her body and she closed her hands into fists. She said nothing, waiting an apologize from Regina.

When it doesn't come in a long moment she finally turns, her eyes fixed on her.

'Where you expecting an apologize?'

Emma clenched her teeth but smirked. 'Why would I expect an apologize from Miss I'm-always-right?' she lied.

'Is that supposed to be an insult?'

'Take it as you want, Regina. You're so stubborn,' she says as she shrugs.

'Have you seen yourself in a mirror lately?' she laughs. 'You're stubbornness in person. I'm not the one denying my feelings,' she is smiling now, with that devious smile.

'And what exactly are those feelings, huh?,' she says as she put her hands on her hips.

'Right now?' she walks towards Emma. 'Anger, a bit of disappointment I'd say, hate? Maybe.' Now her face is a few inches away from Emma's. 'But deep down, even if you try to hide it, you're really happy to see me again.'

She nailed it, but Emma smirked again, determined to play along. 'Aren't you describing your own feelings here, your majesty?' she teased.

'You wish,' Regina whispered challenging against his face.

And just like that, they melt into a needed and desired kiss. Arms fly around each other bringing the other body closer until not even a needle could pass between them.

When air becomes an issue, they part and stare at each other.

Suddenly, Regina throws her head backwards, releasing a laugh up in the sky, echoing in the leafy forest.

Still smiling, her eyes fall again on Emma. 'You're so easy.'

Emma rolls her eyes with a smile on her face and pokes her playfully on her shoulder. 'Oh shut up,' she says just before kissing Regina again.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm sorry this update took me so long, it was my birthday and my friends made me a party. I'm not really happy of this chapter and how it turned out but when I have been? I hope you enjoy this small chapter and don't forget to tell me what you think. Next update may take a while so be patient, it's the first time I do a multi-chapter fic.

'Where have you been?' Emma asked as she set aside a branch. That was her way of saying I've missed you.

They walked together without destination, only enjoying each other's presence.

Regina thought for a moment before answering. 'Around.'

'I haven't seen you 'around.''

'You said you didn't want to,' Regina said seriously.

Emma narrowed her eyes. 'Have _you_ seen me?'

'Maybe.' Regina smiled at her.

'So you've been basically stalking me,' Emma stated with a ghost of a smile on her face.

'I haven't! Just making sure you were okay,' Regina said with a wave of her hand, downplaying. 'Besides, if I hadn't you would have died falling from that tree.'

'Now you're scolding me?'

Regina just looked at her with a smile. A smile that revealed her how happy Regina was knowing she was okay.

Emma smiled back. 'So, where do you live? I always see you in the forest but you have to sleep somewhere.'

Regina laughed at the obvious reasoning.

'I live in my castle, of course.'

'And how is it that nobody have caught you? Our army has been there but they said nobody had lived there in a long time.'

Regina stopped at a fallen tree and sat, motioning Emma to imitate her.

When she did, she spoke. 'It's under a protective spell. Those who get there only see a deserted castle. You could only get in there and see everything as it is if I allow you to.'

Emma nodded. 'And you live with your own army or…'

'I don't have an army. I live alone.'

Emma frowned. She had seen the castle from afar and it was big, too big for only one person.

'You live there alone? That must be lonely…'

Regina shrugged. 'I'm used to.' After a beat, she added. 'But you can come over anytime.'

Emma bit her lower lip. 'Can we go now?'

Regina smiled at her and with a snap of her fingers they disappeared.

They appeared in a large room. It was almost like and apartment, Emma thought.

One the left side there was a big bed, a closet as big as the bed, and a dressing table with a mirror over it.

Where she stood it was like a living room, with two sofas and a coffee table. Between the sofas she could see a chimney and a full-length mirror next to it.

Finally, she looked at her right and there was a huge glass door. Behind the curtains she could see the sea from where she stood. That must be the balcony. Everything had a majestic appearance, typical of royalty.

'You have a thing for the mirrors,' she laughed.

'They've proved to be quite revealing,' she smirked as she raised an eyebrow.

Emma looked around again as she took a seat on the bed. 'Your bedroom is way bigger than mine.'

Regina stood in front of her and laughed. 'Well, I was the Queen.'

'A modest one, I see,' she said with sarcasm.

There was a long beat, in which Emma was torn between whether or not tell Regina about Henry. She had the right to know, but she didn't want to ruin the moment.

She frowned in thought and Regina tilted her head.

'Something wrong, princess?'

Emma hesitated once more but she finally gave in. 'As someone had casted the Obliviate spell on me I thought that maybe Henry was under it too, so I checked.'

Regina frowned. 'And?'

Emma made a face. 'He is. I've asked him about Storybrooke and it's a blur for him too. He says it doesn't matter. He doesn't care about…not remembering.'

Regina took a seat next to the blonde. Her own son didn't remember her.

She was thinking of the things she would do to the person who had done it when she felt Emma's hand on hers. She squeezed it.

'If you made me remember you can make him remember too.' Emma whispered trying to reassure her.

Regina looked at her with disgust. Emma's eyes went wide in realization.

'Oh! No, no! I didn't mean to say that. Ew, no! I meant with a counterspell. Ew!'

Regina laughed at Emma's reaction. 'I guess I could. It should be easy.'

Emma nodded.

After a moment, the blonde broke the silence. 'Actually,' Emma said, 'I owe you a favor.'

She leaned closer, her lips almost touching Regina's.

'I can't say no to that,' she said licking her lips in anticipation.

Emma kissed Regina and was pleased when Regina kissed her back. She closed her eyes and smiled in the kiss. Now nothing mattered. Nor spells nor the fact that the sun was getting high in the sky, a sign that it was already noon.

Her tongue caressed Regina's lips and she opened her mouth, giving her all access.

As she explored her mouth, she gently pushed Regina's shoulders, lying down onto the mattress.

Breaking the kiss, she let Regina climb on the bed to get comfortable and she straddled her. Regina tangled her fingers in Emma's golden locks and held her close as she captured her lips again.

'Do your magic thing and take these off,' Emma said between kisses.

Instantly, Regina did what she was told and both bodies pressed naked together.

Trailing open-mouthed kisses down her neck, Emma pressed against Regina's center, making her moan sweetly. The brunette rode her, wanting to feel the friction as Emma sucked her earlobe.

Separating her mouth from sensitive skin, Emma moaned in her ear. Regina felt the wetness between her legs increase as she heard it.

Emma straddled her again and she heard a whimper coming from Regina as the friction stopped.

Kissing further down, her lips found an already erected nipple and played with it while her hand drew circles under her navel, teasing her. Regina couldn't help but moan.

Deathly slow, she parted her lips and stroke her. Regina gasped and arched her back, silently asking for more.

Emma obliged and rubbed her clit as her mouth worked on her breast. Regina dug her nails on Emma's back deeper with every moan.

Separating her mouth from her pink nipple with a pop, Emma looked at the woman beneath her and ignored the butterflies in her stomach as she entered with two fingers.

Regina closed her eyes and threw her head back against the pillow, opening her mouth in a loud moan. She moved her hips to find a rhythm as the blonde added a three finger.

Emma leaned down; capturing her lips once more and Regina used her fingers tangled in her hair to bring her closer.

It wasn't long until Regina felt a pleasant titillation building within her.

Emma sucked on her pulse pint, curling her fingers inside her before pulling them out and then in again.

'Come for me, Regina,' she whispered against her neck. In response, Regina cried out Emma's name as ecstasy hit her.

She closed her eyes with a smile as her body relaxed under Emma.

The blonde slowly withdrew her fingers out and looked at her. She was so beautiful. She leaned down, placed a soft kiss on her lips and rested her head on her chest.

Regina placed her hands on Emma's back, hugging her.

'If this is your way of paying back a favor, I'll make every favor you need, princess.'

Emma just smiled and closed her eyes before falling asleep, oblivious to the fact that she was late for lunch.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: so we meet again! New chapter of this story. Just wanted to thank you all for favoriting the story, reviewing it and staying with me to see what happens next. The alerts make my day and the reviews make me jump of happiness in public places, literally. So enjoy this chapter. Patience and, as always, reviews are welcome!

The vast ocean reflected the intense sunlight of the day in front of her.

Regina leaned on the handrail of the balcony thoughtful. She was still naked but she didn't care. She couldn't help a small smile as she remembered the last events.

It all had started a while ago. One day, when she went out of her castle, something she barely did, she saw a familiar long blonde hair waving because of the speed of its owner running through the forest. She watched her graceful moves with her sword and it was hypnotic.

Emma was wearing tight trousers and a white top. Some thing never change, she had chuckled.

The days passed by and her routine quickly changed. When she didn't come out of her safe castle before, now she spent every day out of it, in the forest.

Soon, an idea formed in her mind. She could use Emma to get to Henry, she thought.

Rumored has it Emma was under a spell, which made the princess forget everything about Regina.

When she heard it, something made click in her chest, but she ignored the sudden feeling of sorrow that had made her feel and followed her plan.

She found a thief willing to do whatever she wanted; he was a loyal follower of the Evil Queen so he had no qualms on accepting her orders. She gave him a sword and the instructions he had to follow. Satisfied, she watched as everything went as planned.

Only when she got close to Emma, the small click in her chest came back. She ignored it again.

Her plan was using the lack of memory of Emma to get into the castle. She didn't plan making Emma remember, let alone that way. But her body didn't listen to her brain.

It wasn't supposed to go that way. She wasn't supposed to feel what she felt when Emma kissed her so she ignored it at first. But she gave up and accepted her feelings, confirming it when she saw Emma waiting for her by the lake.

As if reading her mind, a sound coming from her bed brought her back to the present.

She turned her head and watched as Emma stretched in the king-size bed.

The princess slowly sat on the mattress and her eyes, still adapting to the light, met Regina's. Definitely, Emma had stolen her heart, she thought as she gave a smile to the woman whose eyes gave off…happiness.

She turned her head again and stared at the lands, those that once had been hers. Now they belonged to Emma. To her parents, she corrected in her head.

She heard footsteps and soon, strong arms surrounded her and a naked body pressed against her back.

'Hey,' Emma said as she planted a kiss on Regina's shoulder and then leaned on it. Her voice was still hoarse and lazy.

'Hey,' Regina smiled.

They stood in silence together watching the amazing views. Suddenly, Emma opened her eyes wide as she realized the sun location.

'Shit!' She separated from Regina and headed inside. 'How long have I been asleep?' she asked running her hand through her hair.

'Uhm, a couple of hours I think,' Regina answered calmed.

'What? You could have woken me up!'

Emma scanned the room looking for her clothes.

'On the dressing table,' Regina said reading her mind. 'You were so peaceful that I thought I shouldn't. It seems you were very tired,' she added.

Emma grabbed it and started dressing up while she muttered shaking her head. 'They must be looking for me.' She put the belt on with her sword.

Regina frowned. 'You're an adult, Emma.' She crossed her arms.

'I never arrive late for lunch without telling them first.' Emma, now fully dressed, looked at her. 'You don't understand. They lost me once. Now that I'm back they're very protective. What would they think if, of all people, I choose you to spend the day?'

'Just tell them you were held up with a squirrel,' Regina sighed.

Emma stood awkwardly looking at the door not convinced at all.

'I'll make you appear there,' Regina said, reading her mind again.

'I can't just appear in the middle of the palace!'

'And you won't. I'll take you to somewhere near. You will walk to the palace from there,' she said annoyed, making it clear that it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Emma sighed and walked towards her. She grabbed Regina by her hips and pulled her closer.

'I'll go back and you will have time to think about...the counterspell.'

Regina nodded.

'When will I see you again?' Emma added with hope in her voice.

Regina smiled. 'Whenever you want, princess. I have eyes everywhere. Just make me know you want to and I will appear in the nearest safe mirror.'

Emma smiled back, raising an eyebrow. 'That's why you have so many, huh? So you can control what people do. You're a control freak, you know?'

Regina just shrugged faking innocence.

'Now go. Your dear…Snow must be crazy by now,' she said obviously annoyed for bringing her up in the conversation.

Emma separated from her and opened her arms. 'Do your magic!'

Regina laughed and raised her hand but she didn't have time to do anything as Emma closed her arms.

'Wait!'

She froze thinking something was wrong but Emma just leaned and kissed her. She separated and opened her arms again.

'Ok. Now I can go.' And she disappeared in a purple smoke with a big smile, leaving Regina alone with her thoughts.

* * *

A little sick from the fast trip, Emma's feet found solid ground under them.

Appearing with someone was one thing; with another person you could hold on them but alone? That was another story and although it wasn't the first time Emma did it alone, she still felt a little dizzy every time. She shook her head to dissipate the discomfort.

Realizing where she was, she couldn't help but chuckle as she recognized the tree where Regina had…made her remember.

She was near the palace as Regina had told her so she run towards it through a path she knew by heart by now.

When she saw the large gates, she slowed her pace.

'Your highness, where have you been?' a guard exclaimed with relief.

'I've been…busy. Are my parents inside?' she asked with all the seriousness she could bring together.

The big man nodded and bowed her head. 'They are in the meeting room. They will be very pleased to see you, princess.'

Emma clenched her teeth to bite back a snarl. Only one person could call her princess. What? Did she just think that?

Hiding her sudden revelation, she walked to the wooden doors and came up the stairs.

She knocked on the door and came in without waiting for an answer.

Snow White was seated in front of James –she refused to call him Charming- in a circular table with a map between them. They seemed to be too concentrated discussing where they should be looking because they didn't notice her presence until Henry ran to her surrounding her waist with his little arms shouting her name.

'Emma! Oh thank god. Where have you been? Are you okay? Are you hurt?' Snow asked too agitated. She looked like she was about to choke.

Emma kneeled and hugged Henry back tightly. 'I'm fine, I'm fine.' She reassured them.

The little boy smiled at her, especially happy that she was back.

She stood up and Snow caught her in her arms.

When she moved away, James hugged her too. He didn't say anything, but she felt completely loved by her family.

After the welcome, they sat on the couches.

'So, where have you been?' Snow asked.

'We were very worried, Emma,' James affirmed.

'Yeah! I thought someone had trapped you,' Hendry added.

'I'm sorry. I was held up…chasing squirrels,' she lied remembering Regina's words. 'When I realized the time I came as soon as I could.' That part was true.

'Did you catch any?' Henry asked with shiny eyes.

'Sorry kid. You know I don't hunt them. I always set them free as I catch them.'

'Oh,' he looked down.

Emma read his face and smiled at him. 'One day you could come with me and, if we catch one, you can keep it.'

He looked up suddenly, the tinkle back in his eyes. 'Yeah?'

'Yeah,' she laughed. 'Now, didn't you have a lesson?'

'But you just came,' he whined.

'And I'll still be here when you finish it. I promise.'

'Okay,' he sighed, standing up and running to the library after giving her a fast hug and saying goodbye to his grandparents. She smiled at him as he left.

Emma turned her attention to her parents still smiling. Now that they were alone, she was determined to get some answers.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: aloha! Here's another chapter. It was hard for me to write because writing Snow, James and Henry is different. I kinda left James out of the conversation but I felt like it was more a conversation between the girls since they were friends in Storybrooke. Don't forget to review and enjoy you awesome people.

A little reminder that English is not my first language and this isn't beta-ed so i'm sorry forall the mistakes you can find.

Emma's maid came in with a plate and a smile on her face.

As she placed it in a small table between them, Emma saw a dish with meat accompanied by chips and vegetables. A glass aside a bottle of water completed the meal.

Her stomach responded almost instantly to the smell. With all the running and the greetings she had forgotten she hadn't eaten anything since her early breakfast.

She smiled back to the maid, who bowed he head and left the room closing the door behind her.

'We kept your lunch. It still seems delicious,' Snow assured.

'Uhm thanks,' she muttered, still looking at the dish.

'Is something wrong Emma?' James asked as Emma grabbed a handful of chips and ate them all at once. The hint of accusation didn't go unnoticed.

She took the time to drink a glass of water before answering.

'When were you going to tell me you cast a spell on me?' she asked as if she was asking about the weather. It meant a lot of auto control since she felt the urge of yelling at them for hiding it.

She took another handful of chips and looked at her parents. The best word to describe their faces was puzzled.

'What spell?' Snow tried but failed.

Emma smiled with irony.

'C'mon. Did you think I would never find out? Who did it?'

James and Snow looked at each other, communicating without actual words. Finally, they gave up when Emma demanded louder.

'Who.'

'Rumpelstiltskin,' James revealed. The name hit her like a punch.

'Why would he make you a favor for free?' she asked suspicious.

'He didn't. We made a deal,' James spoke again.

Emma was about to ask what deal when Snow spoke before she did.

'When the curse broke, we found Belle walking aimlessly. We brought her here and took care of her but before you saw her he found out and offered himself to make you forget…'

'Regina,' Emma said, making it clear she remembered her. Snow nodded.

'Rumpelstiltskin said he could make you forget if we let Belle go with him. We doubted it but hen he offered leaving us alone too. We haven't heard of him since then.'

The silence invaded the room while Emma absorbed the new information.

'Why?'

'To protect you of course.' Snow didn't hesitate. 'She is dead so we thought that if we erased her from your memories you wouldn't…miss her.'

'And why would I do that?' Her auto control faded and she stood.

'Well, it's obvious, isn't it?'

Emma narrowed her eyes. Was it that obvious? Had she been the only one that didn't notice it back in Storybrooke? She shook her head.

'And Henry? What about him?'

'We thought he would be happier if he didn't remember.'

'She's dead! Why would he be happier? She was part of his life. He doesn't remember the woman that raised him! The woman who loves him!'

'Loves?' James asked.

'Loved, whatever. The fact that you are my parents doesn't mean you have the right to decide for me and not to mention Henry! The decision of forget her is our decision, not yours.'

She sauntered around the room running a hand through her hair.

'How did you find out?' Snow asked frowning.

'I…heard two fairies gossiping about it. They said it was only a rumor. I didn't know what they were talking about until I did some research and found out that Henry didn't remember his life before the curse. Then I just put two and two.'

In the corner of her head, she congratulated herself for coming up with such a believable lie.

'No, I mean how do you remember her?'

'We're talking about you allowing Rumpelstiltskin to cast a spell on me, your own daughter, and my son here and you are thinking on how do I remember? Really?!'

Snow stood too.

'We did what was best for you! Both of you. You wouldn't had to think of the Evil Queen and Henry would-'

'It's Regina!' Emma roared.

'It looks like you're on her side.'

'Maybe I am.'

'Are you defending her? She was evil, Emma!'

'She made the wrong choices, bad things, I get it! But she's not the only one, you know? What about Rumpelstiltskin, huh? You can't blame her forever.'

Snow narrowed her eyes.

'Emma, where have you really been?' she asked with suspicion in her voice.

Emma grunted and left the room with heavy steps and slamming the door. She left the plate behind; she wasn't hungry anymore.

When the door closed, James looked at his wife with a furrow on his face and Snow looked back at him, concern all over her face.

'Do you think she…'

'No,' James cut her off. 'It's impossible. Regina is dead.'

* * *

Regina. All Emma wanted is shouting her name to make her appear in the mirror of the corridor and ask her to take her to her castle, out of the palace, with her.

But she couldn't. She had promised Henry she would be there when he finished so she went to the only place in that palace where she could let off steam: the training area.

It was enormously spacious, supposed to be for the guards training but there she found a place where she was left alone with her thoughts.

She passed the sword station; there she could think too much. No, she needed something that required all her attention, no room for the reflections. She needed the archery.

Emma left the holster with her sword inside on a table and took an arch and a quiver.

With one fluid motion, she shot the first arrow. Right in the middle.

She had learned fast the first weeks on this land. She was good at it but she preferred the sword, so she only uses the arch in the training area.

She liked how thanks to the concentration it needed, she could evade her thoughts.

She felt anger fed her movements, making the arrows fly to the target fiercely.

By the end of the afternoon, Emma retrieved the arrows and put it back where she had took it along with the arch. Never forgetting her sword, she adjusted the holster back in her belt and headed to the room where she knew Henry would go after the lessons.

She dropped into the couch with a sigh, closing her eyes but she immediately opened them when she heard the footsteps.

Henry grinned when he saw her there.

'Hey, how was it?'

'Great! We spent the lesson talking about dragons. I love them! They're so cool. Can we have one? Please?'

Henry made his best puppy face and Emma couldn't help but laugh.

'I don't know, kid. I had to beat one and it wasn't a memorable experience.'

'You've seen one? Was it big? Was it hard to beat?' he asked amazed. 'Why hadn't you told me?'

It didn't sound accusatory but curious.

'I didn't remember. It was before breaking the curse.' Emma cleared her throat. 'Actually, I wanted to talk to you about it.'

Henry rolled his and approached a shelf.

'We've already talked about it, Emma.'

He took a box and came back with it, sitting on the carpet. Emma took a seat in front of him on the carpet as well.

'Yeah but aren't you a little bit curious about it?'

He shrugged as he pulled out a board from the box. It was the equal of a game board from the other world and it was his favorite.

'Sometimes I wonder about it but it's not something I care about. I'm happy here. I have dibs on the dwarf!' he said as he grabbed the small silver dwarf.

The game was like the monopoly but instead of buying, you invaded it. Emma looked at the little pieces. He always picked the dwarf, so she was left with a fairy, a troll and a knight. She always went for the knight.

'What about your friends? Don't you remember Paige? She was your friend.'

He frowned trying to remember but he failed and looked at the board again.

'I don't recall her.'

'What about your mother?'

He looked at her confused. 'You are my mother.'

'Yeah, but your adoptive mother?' she insisted.

He narrowed his eyes in another attempt to come back to that time. Emma had tried many times but it didn't work.

He shook his head. 'Negative.'

What if…

'And Regina? Do you remember Regina?'

Emma hadn't tried with her name; she had hoped he would remember at least the name before she told him but it never happened.

Something crossed his eyes like a flash as she said the name.

'Regina,' he mumbled.

Henry hesitated for a second but then it was gone. He shrugged again coming back to the game.

'Nope. Now, you start.'

He offered her the dices and she took them. Emma hadn't imagined it; it had happened. Maybe it would be easier than she thought.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry for the late update, I was on vacation on a place without internet- hard to believe! Thanks for all the reviews, I loved them. Huge thanks to Shelly! It's amazing what she did with all the corrections, you're amazing. Enjoy!

After spending the night tossing and turning in bed, unable to sleep, Emma got up at dawn. She got dressed and took the sword with her. She went downstairs, her stomach grumbling from hunger, and she thought back to the events of the previous day.

After playing with Henry, the royal family had dinner. The atmosphere was tense but Henry, oblivious to it, stifled the silence with the stories of dragons he had learned about that day. At the end of the meal, James made an attempt to talk to her but she easily avoided him with the excuse of tucking Henry into bed.

The closer she got to the kitchen, the more evident the delicious smell became. She grinned in anticipation of the food she would soon taste and the smile grew even wider as she saw a plate full of cupcakes. Emma took a few and slipped them into the small bag attached to her hip and grabbed one last cupcake savoring the first bite.

She wanted to get out of the palace as soon as possible. Thinking of which mirror would be safe to talk to Regina with she turned and her smile faded as she saw someone standing in the doorway. Emma had to admit that Snow could be really quiet when she wanted to.

"I thought you had your breakfast here."

"I did but today I feel like going on a picnic," Emma said with a hint of sarcasm.

"By yourself?" Snow asked suspiciously.

"Yes, by myself," Emma answered, her irritation evident in her tone. She stepped out of the kitchen and headed to the front door, taking another bite of the cupcake. Emma didn't have to turn around to know that her mother was following her very closely.

"Are you coming for lunch?" Emma shrugged. "I don't know." A sigh was heard behind her. "I know you're angry but…"

Suddenly Emma stopped and turned to face her. "You're damn right I'm angry! You know what? I thought we were friends, we were _family_. But family doesn't do that."

"You gave up Henry when he was born. In that moment you thought it was the best for him, didn't you? You wanted to give him his best chance."

"That was different."

"Was it Emma?" Snow tilted her head which made Emma even angrier and she pursed her lips. "It was just Regina, Emma! You're making a mountain out of a molehill."

"You lied to me and made me forget part of my life and ten years of Henry's life and you still have the guts to tell me you did the best for me? You still expect me to what? Thank you for that?" Before Snow could say anything, Emma turned on her heels and exited the palace, hopping on her horse that was waiting for her in the entrance and rode off into the forest.

* * *

Emma let the air hit her face as she tried to calm down. How could have her parents done that to her and Henry? She tried to think of a reason, but she found none. She could never do that to her son; how had they been able to do it? It was beyond her.

She shook her head and gave a slight tug at the bridle of the horse, which immediately slowed a bit to set it into a jog.

When her black horse stopped, she looked around realizing where she was: in the middle of the woods, three days away from Regina's castle _and_ she had forgotten to talk to her. With no mirrors around, Emma thought of how she could contact her. She could try calling her name but what would she say? "Hey Regina, I had an argument with my mother and ran away and I forgot to take a mirror with me so could you appear here maybe?"

Emma made a face and shifted in her horse when she felt a buzz in her belt. She jumped in the saddle and held onto the reins to prevent her fall. She pulled out the sword of her holster and smiled as she saw the little apple and the message underneath. But there was something else written under it: _A little lost, princess? _

Emma could almost see the mocking smile in Regina's face. She looked around expecting to see her there but she was alone. Her eyebrows furrowed and when she stared back at the weapon, she saw the words transforming into another: _Want to come over?_ Unsure of what to do next, she let out a shy and low yes. To her surprise, the words changed again: _Close your eyes and think of me. I'll do the rest._

"Control freak," she murmured.

The words _Do it _appeared in the sword. Emma rolled her eyes but obliged and did what she was told. She closed her eyes and thought of which moment of Regina she was most fond of. She basked in the memory of when she had woken up and Regina was on the balcony the day before. She thought of those curves, her body underneath the sun and the smile she had on her face.

Her lips curved up in a smile as she remembered and felt the ground disappear under her. She stroked the nervous horse to calm it during the transportation as her mind traveled through brown eyes. She was oblivious to the fact that her horse landed on the grass until she heard someone clearing their throat. She opened her eyes and locked with Regina.

"Enjoying yourself, I see?" she asked with an amused smile.

Emma jumped off the horse, her face a little flushed. She must have looked like an idiotic love struck teenage girl. Regina walked towards her and Emma kissed her briefly on the lips. The older woman grabbed the bridle and motioned Emma to follow her.

"Nice horse. It's funny that it's black—," Regina began.

"And yours white. I know."

"How do you know?"

Emma came forward a few steps and shot a glance over her shoulder with a teasing smile. The stable was large, enough to hold at least twenty horses at once but in that moment only one rested there. Majestic, the white horse seemed indifferent to her presence, looking at her out of the corner of his eye as if he was superior.

"I thought only dogs looked like their owners."

Regina rolled her eyes smiling and led Emma's horse next to hers. The black one stepped closer to the white one and nudged him with its head.

"I thought so too, but it seems that they pick up the gestures of their owners," Regina laughed.

Passing through the front door, the brunette led Emma to her room. Once they arrived, Regina finally spoke, "So, what made you run from your palace so aimlessly?"

She sat on the couch and patted the seat next to her. Emma plunked down inelegantly by her side.

"I uh…confronted my parents."

Regina looked at her and blinked, waiting for Emma to continue. The blonde sighed before explaining, "I asked them about the spell and they just admitted it."

"Do you know who did it then?" Regina asked curiously.

"Rumplestiltskin."

Regina nodded, "Of course he did."

"Did you know it was him?"

"No, but I have to admit the possibility did cross my mind. I just never thought they would allow him. I guess some people never change."

The silence filled the room for a moment. Briefly hesitating, she asked, "What happened between you two? I mean, I don't buy all the jealousy of her beauty thing in the fairy tales. You don't have to worry about that; you're quite beautiful. What really happened?"

Regina stared at her for a moment, considering the possibility of telling her the truth. "It's…a long story."

"I have time," Emma insisted. She leaned her head onto Regina's chest and grabbed her hand and brought it to rest on Emma's shoulder. Leaning back comfortably on the couch, Emma yawned.

"Maybe another day princess, you seem tired." The brunette smiled and tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"I didn't sleep last night," she admitted. 'But I can—," She was cut off by her own yawn. Regina leaned over and kissed her lovingly.

"Sleep." To Emma, it sounded more like a demand than advice.

"I didn't come here to sleep. I want to be with you. The last time I fell asleep I had to leave in a rush." The blonde said, fighting hard against the oncoming wave of exhaustion.

"I'll wake you up, I promise," Regina appeased, gently stroking Emma's hair. "Now sleep, princess. I'll be here when you open your eyes."

Emma kissed her one more time before leting her eyes close, falling into a deep slumber.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks a lot to Shelly who does magic with the story and to everyone who takes the time to review. I'll have to ask for patiente because school is about to start and maybe the chapters will last longer to update so sorry in advance.

The Princess and Her Sword

Chapter 9

Emma's eyes snapped open she realized she was alone. The panic grew when she didn't see Regina in the room. When she heard music coming from outside, she ran to the window where the music grew louder and she relaxed a little as she saw Regina in a terrace playing a piano. Emma didn't think twice and exited the room, following the sound of the melodious beauty the brunette was creating.

Earlier in the day, when they had gone upstairs, she hadn't taken the time to behold the appearance of the inside of the castle. It was huge as she suspected but although it was clean, it seemed abandoned and over all lonely. The castle had three floors; Regina's room was on the third so Emma suspected that the terrace was on the second. She found out she was right when she caught the sight of a door slightly open from where beams of sunlight trickled.

She pushed it slowly so it wouldn't make any noise. The first thing she saw was the great apple tree, with the cuts she had done shortly after arriving to Storybrooke. Her lips twitched in a cocky smile. There also was some sort of a bed with canopy. It was beautiful.

Regina's back was to the door, so she didn't see Emma leaning against the wooden framed doorway admiring the woman who played the entrancing melody. It was dark and macabre but it also had a hint of sadness within the strong notes. Emma shifted her weight and Regina stopped, turning her head startled but her face softened when she saw the blonde.

Emma smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt you."

Regina smiled back and turned to look at the keyboard. "No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." She resumed playing the bitter tune. After a moment, Emma decided to move and sit by her side, watching marveled at how Regina's skillful fingers flew across the keys.

"I didn't know you played the piano."

"The things you don't know about me could fill a book, princess," she replied with a playful smirk.

Regina caught Emma's hesitation and before she could ask, she stopped and changed the melody, this time to a sweet one with seductive hint.

"Do you like this one?" She asked.

"Yeah." Emma nodded hypnotized by the beautiful sounds.

"It's yours."

Emma opened her eyes and looked at her incredulously. "Mine?"

"Yes. That's what yours means, princess," Regina mocked and Emma rolled her eyes. "I created it for you."

Emma was speechless so she let the silence fall between them and listened to the music continue on. A few minutes later, Regina filled the silence.

"She betrayed me," she began. "Snow White, I mean. She broke a promise and because of what she did, my mother killed Daniel." Emma stared at her and listened quietly. Regina stopped playing, but her gaze was still on the keys. "Daniel was our stable boy. We…We were in love. Mother was uh, well she wouldn't win the best mother award, so when she found out we were running away so I wouldn't have to marry King Leopold, Snow's father, and she killed him. She tore his heart out and crushed it in front of me. I didn't know how she knew but somehow she did. It wasn't until Snow told me she had told my mother when I realized. She was a little girl but she promised me she wouldn't tell anyone, _especially_ her. She was selfish. She took him away from me. She took away my happy ending."

As she finished the story, she let out the breath she had been holding and her shoulders slumped. "Everyone I love is gone one way or another. Daniel, Daddy…Henry."

"I'm here," Emma said holding her hand. "And so is Henry. Maybe not yet but he will. He's not gone, Regina. I'm here."

For the first time since Emma entered the room, Regina looked at her. She smiled slightly and kissed Emma softly. The blonde kissed her back, feeling Regina's smile against her lips.

With their hands still linked, Regina separated and stood, taking Emma with her. Their lips crushed together as the brunette pushed Emma backwards until the back of her legs hit the bed. Emma smiled.

"Why do you even have a bed here?" she whispered against her lover's lips.

"It's not a bed; it's a _chaise_ bed. Anyhow, it'll work." Regina corrected as she kissed down Emma's jaw. "You never know when you'll need one," she chuckled, her breath caressing the blonde's neck. Emma arched her neck to the side allowing more access to Regina.

"Someone could see us," she protested but her body betrayed her in response to Regina's touch.

"That's the least of your worries, princess." The brunette's tone was sultry and low. She nipped at her collarbone for effect, easing the pain with her tongue.

"Regina," she exhaled as she surrounded the older woman with her arms both falling onto the small bed.

"I want you, Emma." Regina's words were a whisper against her chest.

Emma arched her back craving more contact. "Then take me."

Regina ripped Emma's shirt open and ran her hands up and down her sides admiring her body, burning every inch of the soft skin in her mind. Her fingers ran between her breasts to her navel before leaning down and kissing her passionately. Emma tugged at Regina's ever present leather pants and sexy corset, unlacing the front laces haphazardly. Her breasts fell free in front of Emma's face for her delight.

"Take the clothes off. Do the magic,"she panted.

"No." Regina stopped her exploration. "I want to do it right. There's no need to rush. I want to enjoy this."

One last glance to her and Regina bent down again. Her tongue darted out to lick pink hard nipples making Emma clench her eyes shut but as soon as she had started, Regina stopped. Emma growled and opened her eyes to see the brunette stand on her knees above her. She moved back and hooked her fingers on the edge of her panties and slid them down slowly. Emma watched amazed as Regina sensually licked her lips and felt her lower body throb with need. When both pieces of clothes were on the floor, Regina took off the remainder of clothes still covering her.

Regina moved closer and hovered over Emma. She kissed her again and caressed her inner thighs back and forth. Emma groaned and squeezed Regina's ass, bringing her closer looking for friction. She hadn't realized how bad she had wanted to do it until now.

They pulled apart breathlessly and Regina dipped her fingers inside the blonde's slick, wet folds. She pressed hard enough to make Emma squirm beneath her. Still, Emma managed to sneak her hand between their bodies and cup Regina's center. They both moaned in perfect sync.

Regina, always taking the first step, slid two fingers inside her lover and Emma moved closer toward Regina's touch and mirrored her lover's actions. Her hips jerked upwards and rolled, both pelvises' making contact as they increased their pace.

Their screams echoed in the empty terrace as they came hard on each other's slippery fingers. Regina let her body fall on Emma's, who didn't complain at the extra weight covering her. When they caught their breath enough to move, they slowly withdrew their fingers.

Regina moved and landed next to Emma. Both still basking in their post orgasmic haze, Emma rolled on the bed and wrapped her arm around Regina's waist, holding her tight. Regina tenderly embraced her blonde lover, feeling an overwhelming sense of love and peace fill within her. She listened to Emma's ragged breath, still a little heavy and closed her eyes.

"I'll never leave you, Regina. I love you." Emma couldn't stop the words before they spilled out nor did she want to keep them to herself any longer. She raised her head to see Regina open her eyes and lips twitch into a smile.

"I love you too, Emma." She leaned forward as far as Emma's weight let her and placed a soft kiss on her nose before pressing them against her lips. She never thought she could feel this way again; Feelings she deemed long gone had seemingly overwhelmed her now. She stroked Emma's long blonde curls and dropped her head onto the pillow with a grin.

"Regina?"

"Mmhmm?" She waited for an answer but it never came.

After a moment, Regina spoke up,"Emma?"

"Yeah?" She mumbled in response without opening her eyes.

"You didn't answer."

"I was just checking if you were awake."

"Ahh." Regina said letting her eyes droop closed tiredly.

They laid there for a long while together oblivious to the dark shadows approaching from the horizon.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Reuploading again,this is the beta-ed version. Thanks a lot to Shelly and to everyone who reviews,it means the world to me. Oh and I just heard a girl who doesn't watch Ouat is reading me and told Hannah about it. Thank you! you should watch it. Sorry it took me so long to uploaded, i hope you forgive mewith this longer chapter. The Dementors are property of J.K. Rowling, not me. Enjoy:)**  
**

**The Princess and Her Sword**

**Chapter 10**

"Where are you going?" Regina asked as she felt Emma leaving her arms. Emma stood up and walked towards the door.

"Wait there. I brought something."

Regina couldn't help but stare at her body when she came back.

"Like what you see?" Emma said amused as she sat in front of the brunette.

"Yeah. And it's all mine." She raised her arms ready to embrace her but Emma leaned back.

"How do you know it's only yours?" She lifted an eyebrow teasingly. Regina narrowed her eyes and Emma laughed at her. "I was kidding. I'm all yours," she said before kissing her.

"What do you have in there?" Regina asked pointing at the bag Emma had brought.

"Here." She pulled out a cupcake and offered it to Regina, who accepted it. "I took them this morning.'

"So you ran away and the only thing you take with you is a bag with a couple of cupcakes in it? I thought your survival skills were better than that."

"Stop mocking me because of that!" Emma protested.

"Oh, but you're so easy," Regina smirked and took a bite of the cupcake. "Mmm, tastes good," she admitted.

Emma pulled another one out of the bag for her. "Have you thought about Henry and the spell?" Regina nodded, "Yeah. Theoretically it would be easy. I wouldn't even have to use magic. Children, especially Henry, like to believe in everything, something that adults don't do. An example would be Santa Claus. Something as simple as a daily gesture would make him doubt and something stronger, like a hug, would make him remember. But that is, of course, theoretical."

"Sounds really easy."

"Indeed. The hard part is getting to Henry. I take it he doesn't go out of the palace very often?"

"Sometimes, but always with guards," Emma explained.

"It isn't surprising. I would do the same," she admitted, stretching. "Do you have to come back early?"

"You say it as if I needed permission." Regina raised her eyebrows. Emma sighed. "I can stay."

"Wonderful," Regina smiled."How about a picnic?"

"Sounds great, but where?"

"I know the perfect place but first…" Regina looked down at their bare bodies, "We need to get dressed."

"But you look so _good_ like this." Emma leaned with a smile, biting her lover's lip and pulling playfully. Emma couldn't help but giggle but her breath hitched when Regina spoke with a husky voice. "How you tease me so." The brunette jumped forward and straddled Emma, pinning her wrists above her head. "Stop being so…" she began.

"So what?" Emma asked breathlessly and the response came low, almost like a whisper against her face. "So damn sexy." She bit down hard on the tender flesh between her shoulder and neck. Emma groaned as a spike of arousal shot through her body.

"Sorry. I can't help that," she said between pants, a cocky smile in her lips. Regina narrowed her eyes and bit her own lower lip. "I think the picnic will have to wait." Emma rolled her hips under Regina, who laughed at her impatience.

"A little eager, are we?"

"C'mon Regina," she scowled. "You're complaining about me being a tease when you are the biggest one here." Regina cocked her head faking innocence.

"I don't know what you're talking about, dear," she said as she rocked against her. Emma held back a moan and tried to move her hands but failed.

"Are you going to tie me up again? Because it turned me on so much last time," she said, her hazel gaze locked with dark brown.

"I know something better."

Regina moved enough to pick up the white shirt she had thrown before and tied it tight around blue eyes. When she finished tying the knot, she released Emma's wrists as she whispered in her ear.

"You can touch but you can't look." Emma's hands automatically fell on her back. "And even better," she continued, kissing her down her neck. "I am going to make love to you and blow your mind."

Emma gasped as Regina captured her nipple with her open mouth. She felt Regina's mouth travel around her body, kissing, nipping, tasting, and avoiding the spots where Emma wanted her so bad. Emma let out a growl of disapproval when Regina stopped.

"Fuck," she exhaled in frustration.

The vibrations from Regina's voice collided against the apex of Emma's legs. "Oh, I'm planning to." She licked the length of her core making Emma moan loudly grabbing her scalp and tangling her fingers in black mussed hair. Regina stopped at the blonde's bundle of nerves and pressed her tongue against it, thrusting two fingers inside her hot wet channel. Her other hand found Emma's free hand and tangled her fingers with Emma's. Their intertwined hands made their connection even stronger as a sign of tenderness within the moments of passion. Only a few more thrusts were necessary and the orgasm hit Emma. Her back arched in pleasure from the waves of bliss crashing within her body.

As she let Emma recover, Regina took the shirt covering Emma's eyes slowly and the blonde blinked to adapt to the light.

A dopey, satisfied grin came over Emma's face. "That was awesome."

Regina just smiled at her and got up. Emma watched, still in the afterglow haze, how Regina gathered her clothes and turned before leaving the terrace.

"Get dressed. I'm quite hungry and am looking forward to our picnic." She winked making Emma's heart flutter. She dropped her head back in the pillow and covered her face with her hands muttering how Regina will most certainly be the death of her. Emma finally got up and collected her clothes from the floor, feeling like she was on cloud nine.

Emma listening acutely to hear something in the empty castle but no sound came. Then she felt familiar arms wrapped around her. "You're ready?"

Emma turned and nodded. She saw Regina with a basket hanging on her left arm.

"I found this and a blanket in the kitchen. There were also some cutlery so I took it too and another blanket, just in case." Regina leveled her gaze with the blonde. "What?" Emma was grinning from ear to ear, shaking her head. Regina narrowed her eyes.

"It's nothing. Just…It's funny how easily you fall into 'mother mode', checking things before leaving."

"It's not 'mother mode'. It's adult mode."

"Are you implying I'm not?"

Regina raised an eyebrow but her smile let Emma know she wasn't serious. The blonde rolled her eyes while wrapping her arms around Regina's waist to bring her closer.

"So where are we going?" She asked expectant, tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear. Regina pressed her body firmly against Emma's and surrounded her with her arms, both melting into an intimate hug.

Emma kept her eyes closed, enjoying the momentary feeling of weightlessness. They landed on green grass still holding each other.

"Swan Lake, huh?" Emma asked as they separated.

"What can I say," Regina shrugged. "It's a beautiful lake."

"I see…" Emma said distractedly. She turned and saw Regina placing the basket on the grass and pulling out a blue blanket. "How about a quick swim?"

Regina was ready to protest but when she saw Emma's eyes sparkling, the physical pangs of hunger left her.

Emma took Regina's grin as a positive indication and undressed quickly to jump in the water. Only half a minute later, Regina joined her in the clear water. Emma took advantage of Regina unaware and started tickling her mercilessly. In between fits of laughter, Regina begged her lover to stop but Emma wouldn't. She was entranced in seeing unguarded delight and hearing her beautiful laugh was like a beautiful symphony to her ears. She wasn't used to hearing the brunette's genuine laughter; she had only ever remembered hearing Regina's cold bitter cackle. But the happiness she heard now wasn't a dream. And it was because of Emma. The joy she felt welled up within her knowing she was the reason of that happiness her lover was expressing so openly.

They played, hugged and kissed before their stomachs clamored for attention and they got out of the water. Regina was prepared as always and pulled out two towels to dry their bodies, the brunette sitting behind Emma to dry her hair. She massaged Emma's blonde locks gently and quickly until it was nearly dry. Regina put Emma's white shirt on and Emma wrapped her body in the extra blanket. Between laughs, they finished their lunch and lay on the blanket comfortably.

"You look really sexy wearing my shirt," Emma said lying on her stomach with Regina laying on her back facing her. While Emma played with the buttons of the shirt and Regina with golden locks, they talked about everything and nothing, peppering each other with kisses in between the silence that filled between them.

Suddenly, Regina looks behind Emma, up in the sky, and frowns deeply.

"What?" Emma searched her eyes but the brunette's gaze was fixed on the sky. When she turned, she found the source of the frown: a giant ominous group of dark clouds approaching them.

"Is there a storm coming Regina?" Finally, the brunette looked at her. "We need to get out of here," she said in a hurried tone, a sense of uneasiness was unmistakable in her voice.

"Regina-" she began.

"Now." Regina waved her hand and they were fully dressed again.

Still processing what was happening, Emma felt her arm being tugged and her body crashed against Regina's, disappearing instantly.

They appeared in Emma's bedroom. Unprepared for the teleportation, Emma felt her stomach turn.

"What's going on? What _was_ that?" Emma asked worried.

"No, it's impossible." Regina mumbled to herself as she paced across the room.

"Regina," she called but the older woman didn't seem to hear her. "Regina! What the hell was that?"

The brunette looked at her, visibly anxious. "Dementors."

"You say it as if I knew what that is. Relatively speaking, I'm still new here."

"This is not a joke, Emma. I thought…I was sure I had gotten rid of them all but the cloud, the _cold_… It's them."

"How are you so sure?"

The brunette was practically shaking, but took a deep breath to steel her resolve to answer. "Because I created them." Their eyes met and Emma saw something she never thought she would see in her lover's deep brown eyes. Fear.

"Does this place have any magical protection?"

Regina broke the eye-contact. "No, they didn't think it would be necessary."

"Your parents as trusting as always," she said scornfully. Regina went to the balcony doorway and raised her hands in defense.

"Are they going to kill us?" Emma pushed her fear aside ready for the battle.

Regina looked into her eyes sorrowfully, "No, much much worse." The answer hung in the air as they were interrupted by a strong bang. The door flew open and James and Snow White burst in the room followed by two guards. They stopped as they saw Regina with her daughter but before they could say anything, Henry ran into the room as well.

"Mom!" His short arms wrapped around Emma's torso.

As she heard his voice, Regina looked at him and felt how her eyes filled with tears she held back. He had become a little man. When they separated, he looked at the woman standing in front of the glass doorway, who smiled at him. A flash of recognition crossed his face before Snow spoke.

"Henry, I think you should go." His eyes were still on the dark haired woman when he asked, "What's happening?"

James gazed at Regina and drew his sword out of its holster, pointing at her with it. "You're doing this." Emma intervened and placed between Regina and his sword. "She's not." Emma said confidently.

"I knew you were alive," Snow hissed.

"Good job protecting your palace, dear," Regina replied sarcastically.

"Stop making them come here or I'll kill you," James threatened.

"She's not doing it, James!" Emma tried, but he shook his head.

"She _is_. They are her creations."

"Sorry to disappoint you, _Charming_, but they aren't mine anymore. They are following someone else's orders."

"She's harmless," Emma begged.

"Not so much," Regina replied behind her.

"Don't make it worse, Regina," the blonde warned. Regina pursed her lips but obliged and sneered at them. She looked at Henry, who was now behind Snow, staring at her and scowled trying to recognize her.

"She's not doing it, okay? She's been with me. Regina wouldn't do this, not to me."

Snow narrowed her eyes, "You've been together?"

"Yeah, we have. And you know what? The thing you didn't want to happen, the reason you allowed Rumpelstiltskin to cast a spell on me? I love her." Emma turned her head to look at Regina who grinned at her.

"And she loves me too," she continues, turning her gaze back at her parents. "So she isn't doing this, I'm sure of it."

The silence fell between them while they processed her words but it was interrupted by the glass door of the balcony opening with a loud thud. The room was invaded by a supernatural coldness along with a pair of big black creatures floating above them. Dementors. They were way worse that Emma had thought.

Regina was the first on react. "Snow! Take Henry with you and the guards. James, run with Emma!" When he didn't move, she urged him, "James, now!"

He finally reacted and grabbed Emma's arm.

"No!" she protested.

"Emma, run! I will distract them for a while." Emma shook her head and drew her sword out of the holster in her belt. "That won't work. You need to leave."

"I'm not going to leave you, Regina!"

"This isn't the moment to be stubborn. Go!" She nodded at James and he grabbed Emma once more.

"No!" She struggled against his hold and managed to get free. She went to a dementor, but as soon as she got near, she got dizzy. Still, she tried to keep going, swinging her sword against the dark shadow. She hit the commode and her hold of the sword loosened. Emma felt Regina's arms surrounding her.

"I…won't leave you," Emma murmured fighting against the dizziness.

Regina kissed her softly and whispered against her lips. "Thank you for making me believe in true love again. I love you, princess." She smiled and kissed Emma once more before throwing her into James' strong arms. Emma tried to fight against it; she opened her mouth to call her lover but no sound came out of her throat. Her eyelids felt heavy. The last thing she saw before pass out was Regina standing in front of two dementors ready for battle.

A/N: if you don't know har the dementors do, don't worry. It will be explained.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: new chapter is up. School just started and I'm sick but writting is my getaway so I will try to upload as fast as I can. Special thanks to my beta Shelly, who works her magic to make this story readable; to Hannah for her support and giving it the last OK; and of course to my readers and reviewers for staying with me in this adventure, when I feel like giving up you make me keep working on this. I hope you like this chapter!

Note: The characters belong to the creators of Once Upon A Time, not me. Dementors are the creative property of J.K. Rowling.

The Princess and Her Sword

Chapter 11

The day was perfect, she thought. The sun in the sky shined brighter than ever as if sharing her happiness affected the weather. There wasn't a cloud in sight. The different animals from this land played together, dancing happily and singing between trees. She looked down at her bag and decided it was enough, so she headed back. As she arrived in the clearing, she smiled. It definitely was a perfect day.

Lying casually on the grass near the lake, their lake, was Regina with her eyes closed enjoying the sun as if she was on a beach.

Regina was an extraordinary woman that had changed her life who had brightened her life with her smile; the woman that she loved and loved her back; the woman made her want time to go slower.

Emma tied the small bag onto the belt of her tight brown trousers and tiptoed towards her, trying to be as quiet as she could. When she was close enough, she held her breath, waiting for the brunette to notice her presence but the beautiful woman still had her eyes closed and seemed oblivious to her.

In a fast motion, Emma leaned and covered her eyes with her hands. Regina panicked for a moment but as she felt soft locks caressing her skin followed by Emma's lips upon hers, kissing her upside down, her body relaxed. Emma slowly removed her hands and placed them above the brunette's eyes in a way that the sunlight didn't get into them directly. Green eyes full of joy locked with dark brown, which softened at the sight of Emma.

"I thought you would never come back," the brunette said, her lips twitching in a grin. Emma sat next to her and untied the bag. "These berries aren't so easy to find as you said." She opened it, revealing a small mount of red berried at the bottom. "Want some now and the rest we keep for later?"

Regina nodded and held out her left hand. The silver ring shone under the early sun on her finger and Emma could almost read the inscription written on it. She smiled.

Emma didn't need to read it because she knew it by heart; after all, she had chosen it herself. _You're my one and only. Always, Emma._

"You don't like them?" Regina asked before eating two berries at once.

"I'm not hungry," she answered simply.

She saw the sparkle of the ring again and, reflexively, her fingers touched her own ring. She stared at it and read the inscription on it even thought she didn't need to read it either. _My love for you will never stop growing. R._

She watched her lover eat the last berries; the woman who had saved her; the woman who made her heart flutter every time. Her wife.

Without a word, Regina stood up and stripped off her clothes. She walked naked to the edge of the lake. Shooting one last glance at Emma over her shoulder, she jumped without hesitation with a devilish smirk on her face. Emma waited her to surface from the water. The moments grew longer and longer but Regina didn't appear. Emma ran to the edge where Regina had stood not so long ago and searched for her but the lake was opaque. She jumped, not even bothering to take her clothes off and swam deeper into the water. She opened her eyes and scanned as far as she could see in the deepness.

She turned over and over until her lungs burned from the lack of oxygen but the only sign of life under the water were the colorful fishes. She swam back up to the surface taking a deep breath of needed air. When Emma opened her eyes, she saw her. Regina was lying where she had been when Emma returned from recollecting berries.

Emma stomped towards the shore, her clothes sopping wet, shaking her head.

"I love your magic, you know? Really! But if you _ever_ do that again I will kill you," she shouted as she walked towards the former Mayor. "You scared me to dea—" Her words stopped immediately when she saw Regina not moving. The slow rise and fall of her chest was absent. Panic invaded Emma for the second time in ten minutes.

"Regina?" she called out. Emma ran and fell next to her wife, the tears already streaming down her cheeks as she looked closer at Regina. Her heart stopped when she saw a big dark red spot on Regina's white shirt. She kept calling out her name, but Regina didn't answer. Emma grabbed her shoulders and gently shook her, expecting to wake her up as if she was sleeping.

"Regina," Emma said desperately. "If this is another joke, it's not funny. Didn't you have enough fun already?" Emma searched for any sign of life in her lover's face but she found none.

"Regina," she cried. She kissed her lips once, twice, three times, waiting for the True Love's Kiss to wake Regina but she didn't, and the spot on her shirt only grew to become a larger red blur. Frantic now, Emma cried Regina's name repeatedly, loud at first but eventually becoming a whisper, while she cradled the brunette in her arms. "Please, please don't leave me. Come back to me, don't leave me. I love you," she whispered against her lips before bursting in tears again on Regina's chest.

* * *

Emma's eyes snapped open. Her breath was heavy, she was sweating and her heart was racing. She looked as if she had been running a marathon. She found her parents in front of her and Henry next to her. The trio was staring at her with their eyebrows furrowed in concern. Light horse steps that matched the movement got to her ears. She was in a carriage. She muttered a wordless and confused 'what' and then she felt Henry's hand on her right arm.

"What's going on, Mom?" She looked at him and then back to her parents.

"Where are we? Where are we going?" She ignored Henry's question. She didn't even know the right answer to it.

"We're on our way to our old castle in the south."

"The south? And Regina?" she asked raising her tone. At the lack of answer, her jaw fell open. "You left her there?! Why didn't you let me help her? I would have fought!"

"You weren't in any condition to fight, sweetheart," Snow tried to explain her reasoning. "The Dementors were influencing you too much. We couldn't leave you there. Obviously, you were their target."

"Did you at least order the guards to help her?"

More silence. Her parent looked at their hands with a guilty expression.

"I can't believe it! I can't believe you! Where's my sword?"

"It was left in your room," James said softly, aware of her daughter's temper. When he saw the expression on Emma's face he quickly apologized. "I'm sorry but there was no time. Well make you another one."

"No, I want my sword! Stop the carriage!" she ordered them. She stared at the couple but once again, they let the silence fill the space between them. Emma stood up with a determined look in her eyes. "Stop the carriage or so help me I will jump out while it's still moving!"

They gave in at her threat and the carriage came to a stop. "Emma, think about this," he tried.

"You left her there alone to what—die? I don't even know _what_ those creatures are capable of!"

"They won't kill her," Snow said.

"Then what?" Emma spat.

Snow looked at Henry, whose eyes were wide with fear and confusion. He clearly didn't know what was going on. The pale woman sighed but it was James who spoke, "The Dementors make all your happy memories disappear, replacing them with your biggest fears and darkest memories."

"And you left her!" Emma repeated outraged at her parents' actions.

"Emma, we didn't have a choice! Only Regina would be able to destroy them. Any help from us would be useless."

"No," Emma argued furious. "You of all people know how powerful true love is. She may have done bad things, made the wrong choices but everyone has their flaws. I love her just the way she is: with her past, with her decisions, with her flaws. Because that's what makes her _perfect_." Emma opened the door of the carriage. "And I am coming back whether you want me to or not." She jumped out of the carriage and ran to her palace wishing it wasn't too late to save her beloved.

Emma thanked God while she avoided a giant root as she ran. Luckily they hadn't gone too far. In fact, if she hurried even faster she estimated she would arrive in two or three minutes. When she arrived, the front doors were closed. Emma pushed with all her strength but they were too heavy. Kicking it open was completely out of the question.

She took a few steps back and looked up. The large french framed window was broken. She looked down at her feet and saw the irregular pieces of colored glass under her boots. She hadn't even noticed them before. Her breath hitched as she realized something else: if the broken pieces were outside then something from the inside had made it break. Something like an explosion, she guessed.

She passed along the walls and ran to the garden. Emma climbed a tall tree easily and when she got to a branch just in front of an open window, she looked under her judging how far she was from the ground. If she fell, she would kill herself. On the other hand, if she didn't, she wouldn't be able to get into the palace and get to Regina. Without giving it a second thought, she quickly ran the length of the branch and jumped. Her chest hit the castle molding hard enough to knock the wind out of her but she rapidly held on for dear life to prevent her fall. Grunting as she climbed over, she fell nimbly on her feet inside the castle.

Scanning the corridor, she noticed how tidy it was. Nothing was broken or out of place. She hurried to her bedroom where she had last seen Regina. The door wouldn't open. She pushed and budged and the door moved slightly but didn't open completely. Something felt heavy against the door so she pushed again harder this time, and the wooden door moved enough for her to see her own chest of drawers leaning against it.

She took a few paces back and ran, ramming the door with her left shoulder. The door flew open entirely and Emma fell on the shoulder she used to gain entry. Excruciating pain shot through her body but she ignored it. Emma looked around the room to find that everything was trashed. Furniture upside down, more broken glass, the mattress lying haphazardly on the floor.

But none of it mattered when she saw Regina.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I know this chapter took me quite a lot to upload but I hope you're still with me; next chapter will be up soon. As always, thanks to Shelly for taking the time to beta this. I hope you like this chapter and don't forget to feed the writer! Enjoy :]

Disclaimer: The characters belong to ABC, not me.

**The Princess and Her Sword**

Chapter 12

Regina is sitting on the floor leaning against a column, hugging her knees, her eyes fixed to her feet. Emma ran and fell next to her on her knees.

"Regina? Can you hear me? Do you remember me?" Emma asked frantically.

The brunette slowly turned her head and looked at her. Her eyes were empty; the only thing Emma saw there was pain. She had been crying.

"Hey, your princess is here. Do you remember me?" Emma tried smiling softly, searching in Regina's eyes but the brunette remains silent. "I know you're there, somewhere. Come back to me, Regina."

The woman in front of her only stared. Suddenly Emma remembered what James had said about what the dementors do and an idea occurred to her.

"Remember Henry?" Emma asked, desperate for her lover to respond. "We're his mother's. You adopted him when he was a baby. We met in Storybrooke thanks to him. We made each other's lives a nightmare. You hated me, at least that's what I thought but—but you saved me and made me believe in everything I was too skeptical to believe. You turned my life upside down. I never thought I would find a true love but you made me believe I can have a happy ending because only you are capable of doing it: _you_ are my happy ending."

Tears threatened to fall from Regina's eyes as she remembered. Emma continued, hoping to get through to her. "Do you remember when I told you I love you? It was just a few hours ago. I told you I would never leave you and I won't. I'm _here_."

After a beat, Regina finally opened her mouth to speak in a low murmur. "Love is weakness."

"No it's not." Emma argued.

"It is. I'm evil. I don't deserve love. No one will ever love me."

"Hey, look at me." Emma put her hands on both of Regina's cheeks forcing her to look at her. "I do love you." Regina shook her head, "I'm full of scars."

Emma forced her to look into her eyes when she looked away. "Everyone has them. None of your scars can make me love you less. You're perfect."

Emma leaned and kissed her. As their lips connected, Regina's back straightened, fearing the contact but she didn't back away. When they separated Emma whispered, "I love you."

Regina searched in Emma's eyes and, after a long moment, the sparkle came back into her beautiful brown eyes. Emma's face immediately brightened as Regina opened up again. She kissed Emma back, closing her eyes this time, enjoying the warmth of already familiar lips. As they separated, she leaned her forehead against Emma's and smiled.

"Emma," she whispered against her lips.

The blonde smiled back at her. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm a little dazed."

"Come here." Emma grabbed her by her waist and helped her to stand up. When they turned, they saw Snow, James and Henry standing in the doorway. Emma eyed them carefully and held Regina slightly behind her in a protective gesture. There was a slight coldness in her tone when she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"We came to help you." Snow said lovingly.

She stared at them suspiciously. "Why would you do that?"

"Because we are your family."

She hesitated but finally gave in and nodded. "Clean the broken glass from the mattress." Snow did what she was told and James helped his daughter carry Regina to the bed. When Regina got comfortable on the sheets, Emma caressed her cheek.

"Can I get you anything?"

Regina opened her mouth to answer but Snow spoke first. "Chocolate will be fine."

They both looked at her and then Emma looked at Regina to confirm. She nodded.

"I'll go. James?" Snow glared at her husband and motioned to follow her. When they exited the room in silence, Henry approached the bed. Regina saw him and stared making him slightly wary of her presence.

"Hello Henry," she smiled weakly. A brief expression of confusion came over his face before he slowly took her hand in his. She squeezed and he looked up at her. "M-mom?" he asked uncertainly. She nodded still smiling and his face went pale. He looked at Emma and she kneeled before him.

"Do you remember her, Henry? Do you remember the last ten years now?" He opened his mouth but closed it again. The little boy looked back and forth between Emma and Regina. The blonde read his thoughts before he could ask. "She's not evil, Henry. She's changed." He stared at her birth mother and she nodded to reassure him. Suddenly a bright smile was directed at Regina. "Mom!" he said excitedly.

"Welcome back, Henry," the brunette said with such joy that the reunion was a momentous occasion for both of them. Emma stood up just in time when her parents came back with the chocolate. They offered it to Regina who eyed it suspiciously, still reluctant to accept their help but took it out of necessity. When she recovered a little, Henry climbed to sit at the end of the bed. Emma rested next to her and the other two recovered a couple of chairs that had been previously knocked over.

"What happened? The last thing I remember is you standing in front of…those creatures," Emma asked.

"I got to stop them before they could get to you. They were tough but I knew how to destroy them."

"You made a mess here," Emma said looking around.

"Well, what kind of fight would that be without fireballs and a few explosions?" she smirked raising an eyebrow. Emma grinned and rolled her eyes. Her Regina was back.

"However," the former queen continued seriously, "I'm afraid I know who is behind the attack."

"Who?" James asked, ready to fight on behalf of his daughter's lover.

"Rumpelstiltskin."

"But we made a deal! He never breaks his deals," Snow argued.

"Then there was something in that deal that you missed and now he is taking advantage of it. He must be looking for more power."

"He's trying to take our kingdom," James guessed.

Regina nodded, "Probably."

"But why now?" Emma asked frowning. There was a missing piece in the puzzle.

Regina shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe he was waiting for the right moment."

"Then we need to fight back." James stood determined.

"Not so fast, Charming. We all know Rumple is not that easy to beat. You will need all your best men and any other help you can get. He must be ready for your attack so you need to be ready too." Regina couldn't stifle the yawn as she finished talking.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow. Now let's leave her to rest." Snow stood and looked at Regina. She nodded in gratitude.

"I will stay with her some more." Emma insisted.

"Of course, Emma," Snow nodded. Henry gave a quick hug to Emma and told her good night. Then he went to the bed and stood awkwardly in front of Regina. He seemed to hesitate but he finally jumped and hugged her as best as he could due to her sitting position.

"I'm glad you're not evil anymore, mom," he said. "Good night!" Snow, Charming and Henry left the room to give Emma and Regina their privacy. Emma laid next to her again and stared into her eyes. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Regina smiled deviously and cocked her head. "You won't get rid of me that fast."

"Oh, what a pity!" Emma sighed theatrically.

"Hey!" Regina pocked Emma playfully on her arm as they laughed. When she yawned again, Emma kissed her sweetly. "Sleep, my warrior."

She stood up but Regina grabbed her wrist, stopping her. "Stay with me."

Emma smiled as she heard those words. They meant Regina was opening completely to her emotionally. Not like when she had told her the story about Daniel and her past, but on another level. The blonde knew there was more meaning to what Regina had asked: not only did she want Emma to stay with her for the night but forever. She saw Regina swallow, waiting for Emma to move or say something.

The blonde smiled wider, "Always."

Regina relaxed and smiled back. Emma moved to lay more comfortably next to her and buried her face in Regina's neck as Regina murmured a lazy "Good night, my love."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hey guys! So sorry it took so long but it's finally here. Needless to say I'm forever greatful for those who wait and stay until the end and for those who take their time to review. Thanks to Shelly and, as always, enjoy!

The Princess and Her Sword

Chapter 13

Regina woke up as she heard steps approach closer to her. She opened her eyes, afraid that whoever was coming would hurt her or Emma but a silhouette she knew too well came into view.

"Snow?" she whispered to the woman standing in front of her. Regina straightened up in the bed and sat against the headboard.

"I was checking to see if everything was fine."

The moonlight coming from the window was the only source of light but it was enough to see the brunette's expression. She looked at Emma, who was deeply asleep, and Regina followed her gaze.

"She sleeps like a marmot," she smiled.

"She does," Regina agreed. After a beat, she rolled her eyes. "Go ahead, say it."

"Say what?"

"Whatever you came here to say."

Snow hesitated for a moment, apparently fighting in her head but she gave in and sat in the chair next to the bed. "You really love Emma."

"Of course I do." Snow hadn't asked but Regina answered anyways.

"And she loves you too. That wasn't supposed to happen."

"I guess fate doesn't care about spells, does it?" Regina raised an eyebrow.

"We did it for her sake," Snow explained.

"Not that you're known by your brilliant decisions," Regina sneered at her.

"You can't blame me forever, Regina," Snow sighed. "I was a child. I just tried to help you."

"I specifically warned you."

Snow opened her mouth but closed it as Emma moved around on the bed. They waited in silence until she stilled, breathing slowly; she remained asleep. Snow White spoke in a softer tone this time just in case. "Your mother tricked me and you know it. Listen, I'm sorry for what I did but don't make Emma pay the price for my mistake. Don't hurt her."

"I won't," she answered seriously. They stared at each other; Snow checking to see if she was telling the truth and Regina proving she was.

"I'm not losing her again and certainly not because of you," Snow said with determination as she stood up.

"That's not my choice to make. It's hers."

Snow sighed. "I would rest if I were you. Tomorrow we will plan how to beat Rumpelstiltskin. Are you on our side?"

Regina eyed Emma lying next to her. "I am," she affirmed glaring back at Snow. "But that doesn't mean I forgive you." Snow nodded sadly and quietly left the room. Regina got comfortable in the warmth of the bed she was sharing with her blonde lover once again but only five minutes later, the door opened again. This time it was Henry who was approaching her.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping, little boy?" she whispered so he knew she was awake, the smile evident in her voice. He sat in the chair and looked at his hands a little embarrassed.

"I'm sorry I didn't remember you, mom," he said sheepishly.

Regina smiled reassuringly at him. "It's okay, Henry. It wasn't your fault."

He smiled slightly. "I…I am sorry too for treating you like I did. I shouldn't have. There's good inside you and I can see it now."

"I accept it. I'm glad you don't call me evil anymore," she joked and he smiled at her.

"Do you have magic?"

"I do."

"Can you show it to me?" he asked amazed.

"I will," she laughed softly. "But for now you go should to bed, it's late. Tomorrow we'll talk, okay?" He nodded and whispered a 'see you tomorrow' as he left the room.

Twenty minutes passes and the door opened again. Regina sat up again groaning in annoyance.

"Are you awake, Regina?"

"Come in, James." He took the seat that her previous visitors had taken. "I wanted to talk to you," he whispered.

"Don't you all?" she sighed. He scowled and she waved her hand. "What did you want to talk about?" He glared at Emma and Regina nodded. "You want to be sure I'm not here to carry out some sort of evil plan in which I take your kingdom by using Emma to do it, don't you?"

"She's my daughter. I want to know you've really changed as she says and if you are someone I can trust on in this."

Regina looked at him seriously. "I've changed. Emma changed me. I _love_ her and I want to defeat Rumple as much as you do for sending Dementors after her. I am on your side on this one, James." He stared at her for a moment and finally nodded. "We will need you to beat him. Will you use this opportunity to get rid of him and get his kingdom?"

Regina smirked, "That's a good plan." She paused and watching amusedly how James tensed in the chair. "But all I want is here, next to me sleeping like there's not a care in the world." He smiled satisfied and stood up. He looked through the window.

"There are at least four hours until dawn. Make sure to rest as much as you can." He left the room and Regina fell back again on the pillow releasing a deep breath. Everyone told her to rest and yet, they had come one after the other to talk in the middle of the night. Thankfully, she thought, no one was left—unless the guards wanted a chat with her too. She slipped under Emma's arms and let sleep overtake her.

Emma growled as the light of the dawn came through the window. She turned to avoid it but a voice right in front of her greeted her.

"You're such a sleepyhead." Emma peered, opening one eye, and saw Regina beaming at her. She shut her eye and buried her face in the pillows again, grunting.

"Really? Are you going to make me wake you up?" she heard. Emma only smiled defiantly into the pillow. The next time she heard Regina's voice it sounded much closer. "You've earned it, princess."

She turned Emma around and quickly straddled her, placing her arms on both sides of Emma's head. The blonde opened her eyes, startled by the speed of the motion. Regina was careful to hold her weight on her knees so her waist was above Emma's. Regina looked into green eyes and her gaze flitted between Emma's eyes and mouth. It was just quick but it made Emma's heart flutter. She bent down and nipped at Emma's bottom lip then to her pulse point, teasing with her tongue and teeth.

"Now?" Emma breathed as she felt Regina's tongue playing with the shell of her ear and the sensitive skin behind it. Regina chuckled throatily against her neck and bit down hard. Emma bit back a groan and leaned her head against the pillow, giving Regina room to maneuver around her neck. She tugged at Emma's classic tank top.

"Regina, they could hear us. They're only across the corridor," she whimpered but raised her arms to let her lover pull off the top regardless. Regina looked into her lovers eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"Then you have to be very quiet." Regina husked, her wicked smirk falling into place. Emma bit her lip and watched as Regina buried her face between her breasts, placing soft kisses along the valley between them. She had to chew at the tender flesh inside her mouth to swallow the guttural moan that was building in her throat as Regina captured her left nipple with her hot wet mouth. The brunette took her time to work on each breast. Emma felt so ready and she hadn't even moved below her abdomen.

When Regina let her full weight fall on Emma's almost bare body, she felt the wetness of her lover was the same as her. Regina wanted her as much as she did. Then the brunette slid her own legs between Emma's and grabbed her ass to pull her upwards.

Instantly, the blonde surrounded her body with her legs. Her need for friction was maddening. She snapped her eyes shut enjoying the feel of Regina's hand squeezing her ass and rolling her hips against her.

Emma opened her eyes to meet Regina's and licked her lips, wishing to taste her dark haired lover. She lifted her head capturing her lips in an open mouth kiss. Their tongues danced together, tasting each other's warmth.

Without warning, Regina pushed aside the cloth of Emma's panties and invaded her with two fingers roughly. The blonde opened her mouth in a silent cry of pleasure, remembering she had to be quiet. She met every thrust keeping eye contact with Regina. Soon, she felt the orgasm build in her core and her vision started to blur. The last thing she saw was Regina's devious smile before throwing her head backwards, her jaw slack from the overwhelming pleasure coursing through her body. Regina stilled her thrust and let Emma ride out her orgasm.

"Good girl," she muttered as the edges of Emma's lips twitched upwards.

"Wow," the blonde exhaled.

"I'll take your lack of words as a compliment," she mocked as she fell next to her.

"You know what?" Emma propped on her right arm and laid her head on her hand, looking at Regina. The brunette raised her eyebrows.

"I could get used to wake up by your side."

"What? As in me waking you up?" Regina raised an eyebrow.

"No! I mean, yeah that too. But waking up, opening my eyes and see you still sleeping with the reflection of the early sun on your mussed hair."

"Well, well we have a poet among us," she laughed.

"Hey! I was trying to be romantic, don't interrupt me," Emma complained.

Regina leaned and kissed her. "I would love to wake up by your side too, princess."

They stared at each other, smiling, but a knock on the door broke the moment.

"Hey, uhm, we're having breakfast. Will you join us?" They heard James voice from the other side of the door.

"We will be there in a minute!" Emma announced.

"They have the gift of opportunity," Regina sarcastically said as she got out of the bed.

"C'mon, let's eat. I'm starving!"

After they got dressed, Emma walked outside the room and Regina followed, still thinking of what had just happened. Everything was happening so fast and yet it was perfect. Just before Emma entered the great hall, Regina wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her in her cheek.

"What was that for?" Emma asked as she separated. Regina shrugged and glanced at her over her shoulder.

"What? Can't I kiss my girlfriend?"

Emma watched as Regina walked into the room smiling at Henry and nodding to the couple as a greeting. It was the first time she called _her_ her _girlfriend_. Emma remembered the dream she had had after the attack. She took a deep breath before joining them. Once the battle was won, she would propose, no matter what their parents said. She would marry Regina.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: needless to say thanks to Shelly for editing this one this fast so you could read it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: The characters and places belong to ABC, not me.

The Princess and Her Sword

Chapter 14

A week had passed by and they had learned to live without throwing plates at each other. In the mornings, Emma and Regina would spend time with Henry while James and Snow took charge of the decisions regarding their kingdom as King and Queen. After lunch, the adults discussed their plan to attack Rumplestiltskin, leaving Henry to enjoy his riding lessons.

In the evenings, after dinner, Emma and Regina had some time to themselves, going for walks or spending time in the large garden, frequently getting reluctant looks from the monarchs. Henry spent that time learning the art of the sword from James under Snow's surveillance, who didn't agree due to his early age but James had insisted. The kid had forgiven them after giving them the cold shoulder for a couple of days; he was a kid after all. Emma, on the other hand was still skeptical about it: their mistake was too serious for her to overlook so easily.

The day before departing to face Rumplestiltskin's lands, the couple had stayed up late. The stars were shining on the dark night, accompanying the giant moon in the sky. The soft breeze ruffled Regina's hair; she was lying next to Emma in a blanket they had settled on the ground. Both lying on their back, they gazed at the stars in comfortable silence.

"What are you thinking of?" Regina broke the silence speaking lowly.

Emma couldn't help the furrow that appeared on her face. The brunette looked at her waiting patiently for Emma to finally open up. Sighing, the blonde turned her head to look at her, "I don't know if I will be able to forget what they did."

"You could always use a spell." Emma returned the smile Regina showed as answer to her joke but it quickly faded. "Will you be able to forgive them?"

Emma kept quiet for a moment, thinking about it, and nodded hesitantly.

"They tried to protect me, which was a big mistake but I defended you. I believed in you and gave you a second chance. I won't be able to trust them as I did before, but they deserve a second chance."

"A third I'd say. They left you to your fate as an infant." Emma frowned deeply again. The options were clear but she didn't know which to choose. Regina sighed as she saw the blonde's expression.

"Look, I know I am not the best person to tell you about forgiveness, and less when it comes to Snow, but do what your heart tells you to do. If you think you should forgive them then do it. The heart is never wrong."

"Would you stay if I chose to forgive them?"

"I would stay with you no matter what choice you make, as long as you are happy with it." Emma stared at Regina speechless, and after holding her gaze for a moment, she smiled.

"How did this happen?"

Regina cocked her head, confused, "How did _what_ happen?"

"Us. We practically _hated_ each other. Now I would fight tooth and nail for you to be safe and happy."

Regina's lips curved, "There's a thin line between love and hate."

"Do…do you love me?"

Regina frowned in worry. "Where are these doubts coming from?" she asked as she propped herself on her arm. "Do you regret something?" The hint of fear was clear in her voice.

"No, no!" Emma shook her head emphatically. "Tomorrow we will depart to the battle and everything's going to be really tense and we'll be tested. I just wanted to make sure this is real. You know, I had never felt truly loved as I do now and the fear I feel when I think of you leaving me…I'm not used to it." She dropped her head back on the blanket watching the stars again but Regina's face blocked her line of sight.

"I will not leave you. You want me to say it? I will, as many times as you want to hear it. I _love_ you and I will for a thousand years, princess."

A smile peered in Emma's features. "Only a thousand?"

Regina returned the smile, "Is infinite years better?"

"Mmmm…," Emma seemed to hesitate and Regina narrowed her eyes, their smile ever present on their faces. "Okay, okay. I'll accept it," she laughed. Regina bent down and kissed her. Then they went back to looking at the night sky.

"Would you bring me the moon if I asked you to and you could do it?" Emma asked after a moment of silence.

"I can."

"What?" Emma looked at Regina with wide open eyes.

"Not the original one but I can bring you one," the brunette said keeping her eyes on the shining heavenly bodies.

Emma sputtered, "You're kidding me. You almost got me, really! But better luck next time." She fell back on the ground.

Now it was Regina who lay on her elbow and glared at her. A smirk crossed her face, "You're right, I'm kidding. I _can_ bring you the original one. Do you want it?"

Emma narrowed her eyes. "You can't."

Regina sat upright and put her hands together. The blonde watched amazed how purple haze started to wrap around Regina's hands. She started to separate them slowly, revealing a small white sphere floating between them. Emma swallowed staring at it. It was beautiful.

She was so caught up in its glow that she almost didn't hear Regina's words. "Look at the sky," she whispered.

Emma did it and gasped when she realized the empty space where the moon had been. She opened her eyes even wider, unable to believe it. Regina clasped her hands again and the moon appeared again in the sky.

"We can't keep it forever," she smiled sadly.

Emma couldn't contain her astonishment. "That. Was. So. Cool!"

Regina smirked proudly. "Thank you."

"Can you bring a star?" Emma's eyes were shining in excitement; it reminded Regina of Henry.

"I can't." Regina answered dejectedly.

"Why not?"

"There's a legend that says the stars are beautiful young girls and when there's a fallen star, one of those girls lands here and lives between us. According to it, when they are truly happy they shine and they're wanted by old witches. As you can understand, I am not risking bringing you a young beauty."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Do I detect some jealousy here?"

"Your insight overwhelms me, princess. For some reason you were chosen to be Sheriff of Storybrooke."

Emma rolled her eyes. "So, have you ever seen one?"

"It's a legend." Regina said simply.

"Really? So we're in Fairytale Land where my parents are Snow White and Prince Charming and they are friends of so many other story book characters. And you don't believe in a legend!"

"Nevertheless," she continued. "I have never seen one."

"Great. You would have fallen in love with her."

"Who's jealous now?" Regina teased raising an eyebrow.

"It's late. Let's go to bed." Emma rose to her feet and held out her hand to Regina.

"For the record," she took it and Emma brought her close, placing her free hand on the small of her back. "You just changed the subject by your pretty face."

"Let me call a notary."

"Ha-ha." They picked the blanket and headed to Emma's room, which had become their room. "You're hilarious."

"I will try to ignore the sarcasm there."

"Don't. Its part of the charm," Regina grinned at Emma, who shook her head.

"Sarcasm is my thing."

"Sorry, I didn't know it was copyrighted Princess Sarcasm," she bowed theatrically.

"Who knew that behind the rigid Mayor would hide such a sarcastic tease?" Regina's full lips smirked as they reached their room. When they settled in the bed, Regina spoke while she stroked golden locks, "Are you ready for tomorrow? It's your first big battle."

"I can handle myself. I have the sword you gave me, right?" she smiled slightly.

"I will be there with you. Don't forget that," Regina reminded.

"I know." Emma's nose skimmed against the brunette's neck, holding her tight by her waist and closed her eyes. She better get some rest; she had things to do the next day.

* * *

Very reluctantly, Emma got up long before the dawn. She slid carefully out of Regina's arms and tip toed to the door. Before crossing the doorway, she glanced over her shoulder and grimaced as she saw the darkness that still covered the sky but then she saw Regina lying on her stomach, sleeping. Her mussed hair contrasted with the soft relaxed expression on her face. She smiled at the scene and closed the door slowly.

Despite the early hour, people were rushing in the hallways with the equipment necessary to the battle. Emma walked quickly to get to her destination as fast as possible: the dwarves' area.

When she got there, they were sharpening the swords blades and fixing the old weapons. As Grumpy saw her, he stopped his work.

"What brings you down here so early, sister?"

Emma smiled at him; he was the only one that didn't treat her with condescension. "I wanted to ask you a favor." He raised his eyebrows and she took a breath. "I need you to make me a ring."

He frowned. "A ring?"

"Yeah, but have to promise me you will keep it a secret." She stared at him and the dwarf narrowed his eyes. "C'mon Grumpy, don't be a pain in the ass."

"Okay, okay," he laughed. "Do you have any specifications?"

"I…have a drawing. Will that work?"

"Let me see."

Emma pulled a piece of parchment from her pocket and showed it to him. He studied the irregular lines.

"Will it work?"

"Yeah, it's simple," he nodded.

"There's another thing. I'd like it to include this inscription." She pointed at the words she had chosen from her dream: _You're my one and only. Always, Emma._

He contemplated for a moment but then nodded, "Sure, sister."

"How long will it take for you to finish it?"

"When do you want it for?"

"Is two days too soon?" He made some mental calculations before answering. "Two days will work just fine."

She grinned at him. "Thanks."

"No need, sister," he smiled and got back to work. Emma came back to the room and let out a relief sigh as she noticed she still had a couple of hours to sleep. She covered Regina and herself with the blankets and smiled contentedly. An hour later, Regina opened her eyes and saw Emma sleeping peacefully next to her.

"Emma," she called out whispering. She called again and as she got no answer, she got up and went outside the room. She avoided the guards and servants that walked through the hallways and got to her destination: the dwarves' area. She came in watchful, getting all kind of looks along the way: shame, disdain and most of all, hate. Regina kept her head high trying to ignore them and, as she got to Grumpy's table, she cleared her throat.

He raised his head. "Your majesty," he bowed. "Oh wait, you're not royalty anymore. You're just another ordinary witch."

Several chuckles were heard over the sound of the sharpening. She clenched her teeth and it took all of her moral strength not to throw him against the wall. And then she took on the Evil Queen persona. Well, they made it so easy!

She forced a cold smile, "I came in peace, Grumpy. I want to ask you a favor."

"And what makes you think I would do that?

"You don't even know what I am going to ask you."

"What is it then?"

Regina pulled a sheet from her pocket and placed it on his table. "I need you to make me a ring. This ring, as fast as possible." He narrowed his eyes. "Well then?" she asked after a beat.

"What makes you think I will do it?" he repeated.

She smiled coldly. "You know I still have magic, don't you?"

"Then why don't you make it yourself with _your_ magic?"

She clenched her teeth again. _God_, this was infuriating. "Because I want it to be special." They stared at each other for a moment and then he took a look at the drawing. It was stylish and very specific. He sighed realizing who was it for and nodded, "Okay. I will but don't ask me anything else. How about two days?"

"Perfect. Don't forget the inscription." He read it: _Always yours, forever ours. R._

"Do I need to say you must keep it a secret?"

"Don't worry," he murmured coming back to his work. She shot him one last glance and got out, returning back to the bedroom.

A/N: In case you feel curious here you have pics of the rings, just imagine them with the inscriptions :]

Emma's design for Regina: www. weddingfashioning(.com) wp-content/uploads/2012/02/02/Engagement-Rings-20120202-31. jpg

Regina's design for Emma: www. bagsview(.com) wp-content/ uploads /2012/03/beautifull-engagement-rings-designs-latest-fashion. jpg


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: The characters, names and places belong to ABC, not me.

The Princess And Her Sword

Chapter 15

"Mom! Mom! Wake up!" Henry's voice broke into the silence of the room after a loud thud. Emma and Regina felt the weight of the mattress change as he jumped to wake them up.

"Henry, calm down." Regina's voice was still hoarse from sleep.

"What time is it?" Emma mumbled, still with her face buried in the pillows.

"I just had breakfast! Granny came over with Ruby. They're downstairs with grandma and grandpa and they brought cake!" Henry jumped again and Emma sat upright, grabbing his shoulders to calm him down.

"Slow down, kid. I didn't catch anything of what you just said."

"Red and Granny are here waiting for us," Regina explained. "They brought cake; that's why he is so hyper. He must have eaten a piece of it,". Emma stared at her and she shrugged. "Years of experience. Let's go get dressed."

The brunette looked at Henry with tender eyes, "We'll be there in a moment, kid." He nodded energetically and left the room. Emma dropped back onto the bed sighing.

"C'mon." Regina encouraged, getting up and walking to the full length mirror.

"Why are you always so…?"

"So what?" Emma looked at Regina and saw her reflection returning her gaze with a glimpse of challenge in her eyes. Emma smiled. "Awake."

Regina grimaced with disapproval changing the subject, "They shouldn't have allowed him to eat cake in the morning…"

"He will stay here while we go for to battle. Let him have some fun," Emma moved closer to stand next to her.

"Still...," she began.

"Don't worry, Regina. He'll be fine." Emma slid her arms around Regina's waist and embraced her tightly.

"If you hold me any tighter I won't be able to breathe." It might have sounded like a complaint but she leaned back against Emma comfortingly.

"If I don't hug you, you complain. If I do, you complain. Is there a happy medium?"

"Yes, but I always like to take it to the limit." Regina smirked in the mirror.

"Control freak," Emma mumbled and the brunette narrowed her eyes. "Besides, you should be used to the pressure. I don't even know how you can breathe with those corsets."

"How do I look wearing them?" Regina countered.

"Stunning." Regina smiled at Emma's reflection again, "Then it's worth it."

"Speaking of," Emma continued walking to the closet. "What are you taking? You've been borrowing my clothes."

"I've already thought of that."

"You don't say?" Emma looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "So? What are your battle clothes?"

"Battle clothes? Really?" Emma just cocked her head and her lips curved. "I will bring some clothes from my castle."

"Are you leaving? But we're departing today! And we told Henry we would be there for breakf—"

"I am bringing it with magic." Regina explained.

"Oh…" Emma blushed awkwardly feeling stupid. Regina stepped closer and surrounded Emma with her arms. She kissed her, a long and sweet kiss. As their lips finally separated, Emma smiled with her eyes still closed.

"Where did that come from?"

"Go and have a bath, I'll wait for you here."

"Why don't you join me?" Emma tempted.

Regina smiled, "I'd love to, but we told Henry we would be there in a minute and you know if I join you we will be late."

Emma rolled her eyes. "You and your sense of punctuality."

Regina broke away from her blonde lover and slapped her ass as she walked behind her. The blonde turned and raised an eyebrow. "Someone is feeling playful today." The brunette walked to the unmade bed and sat on the edge of it. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said coyly.

Emma shook her head good naturedly and went to the bathroom where her clothes and a warm bath were already waiting for her. She smiled and took her clothes off before sinking into the water and closing her eyes. Too bad she had to be fast, she thought, the water was perfect.

When Emma got out of the bathroom, she chose brown trousers with pockets, a white t-shirt and her boots. Regina was on the balcony and turned her head when she heard Emma. She was dressed too: electric blue corset with black laces, long black boots and leather black tight trousers. Really, really tight. She walked towards Emma, "I've got a bag pack there so the clothes problem is solved."

Emma stared at her jaw dropped. "What?" Regina cocked her head in confusion.

"You've got to be kidding me. No, you're not, you're just testing me."

"Oh that!" Regina looked down at her outfit. "Well, these are my 'battle clothes' as you call them."

"You're comfortable in those?" Regina stretched, making her breasts rise beneath the corset. Emma held her breath and couldn't help but stare.

"Let's go." Regina walked towards the door with a knowing smirk as she felt Emma's gaze checking her ass.

Regina watched how Emma's face lightened up when she saw Ruby. When they hugged the brunette visibly tensed. Then Emma greeted Granny as Ruby approached Regina, who had stayed in the background. Unexpectedly, Ruby hugged her too. "I heard about you and Em. Finally! I thought you two would never give in, stubborn as you both are."

Regina stared at her and quickly recovered from the surprisingly effusive greeting. "News travels fast I see."

"Oh c'mon! You need to loosen a bit, take the stick out of your—"

"Rubes! Granny told me you would be joining us," Emma appeared cutting her off. She noticed Regina's tense posture.

"Of course we are. I wouldn't miss it."

"Awesome," Emma smiled. "Regina and I are going to have breakfast. We will be back." Ruby nodded and Regina forced a smile that didn't quit reach her eyes as they left.

"What's gotten into you?" Emma asked as soon as they were alone again.

"Nothing," Regina said too quickly. Emma narrowed her eyes, "Regina."

"What?" The brunette looked at her and she raised an eyebrow. "You and Ruby are good friends," Regina said distractedly, breaking the eye contact.

"Oh my God you're jealous as in _really _jealous."

"Don't act as if it was something great," Regina said taking a piece of a biscuit from the kitchen counter.

"So you don't deny it?"

"What's the point of doing it?" Her gaze leveled with Emma's again, who sat on a stool in front of her.

"You know you don't have to." Regina frowned and sighed, clearly frustrated, "I know but I do."

"Besides, wolves are not my type. I'm more into evil queens," Emma grinned. Regina tried to hide the small smile that peered in her face. "Are you mad at me?" she asked now the tension was gone.

"Of course not."

"Good," Emma grinned and took a big bite of her own piece of biscuit. Regina rolled her eyes smiling at her. "You're so childish."

"I love you too, Regina," Emma replied grinning widely.

Two hours later, the army was ready to go and the family was in the huge hall of the castle. Henry and Granny were wishing good luck to everyone and postponing the farewell.

"We will be back real soon, kid, so don't get used to living without us," Emma said as she ruffled his hair playfully. When it was Regina's turn, she kneeled down and he hugged her so tightly she almost burst into tears. "Don't let anyone hurt Emma. Be careful, mom," he whispered in her ear. She looked seriously at him and nodded, "I promise." They smiled genuinely at each other. Regina couldn't help but not admire of how much Henry and Emma had the same wonderful smile.

"Be nice while we're out Henry. We will be here soon."

"Sure grandma." He rolled his eyes and hugged both of his grandparents.

"Thanks for the cake, Ruby. Good luck," he smiled at her.

"There's more in the kitchen," she whispered with a wink. With the last good bye, they finally parted to fight the battle that was ahead them.

During the days they walked to Rumplestiltskin's land. During the nights they would take time to train and rest for the next day. When they camped on the second night, Regina decided to practice with her magic but she made a few stops first. Grumpy was seated on a trunk they used as table to have dinner and breakfast covered by an awning. She took a seat in front of him and stared at the rest of dwarves who were seated by his side.

"Leave us alone," he said. "It'll just take a minute and then I'll finish the story." They obliged and left their seats.

"Sharing triumphs?"

"It's none of your business," he snapped. She sighed, "Do you have it?"

He pulled out a small bag and handed it to her. She checked inside and smiled satisfied at the finished product.

"I don't know what she sees in you but don't mess it up."

She stood to leave and hesitated for a moment. "Thank you," Regina replied gratefully. He blinked at the honesty of her words and murmured, "You're welcome." before she left.

As Regina left the tent, Emma rushed inside to meet Grumpy neither women noticing each other. "Hey, sister," he smiled.

"Hey! I was going to come earlier but I got side tracked." _I don't know why Regina was here. I thought she was going to practice… _Emma frowned thoughtfully. The dwarf cleared his throat.

"I guess you're here for the special order, right?"

"Yeah," she said coming back to reality. He pulled a small bag, identical as Regina's, out of his pocket. "There you go."

She opened it and checked the ring. "I hope she likes it," she voiced nervously.

"Something tells me that no matter if the ring is ugly as hell, she will say yes. Lucky for you that it's not." Her smile grew wider as she heard his words. "Thanks."

"Yeah, yeah, no problem," he nodded and she walked happily back to her own tent.

"Ems!" The blonde turned as she heard her name to watch Ruby walking towards her. Quickly, Emma hid the small leather satchel behind her back just in time when Ruby reached her.

"Your parents want to…What are you hiding?"

"Nothing." Emma lied.

"You're a terrible liar. Let me see!" Ruby tried to see what was it but Emma moved quickly out of Ruby's grasp. "It's nothing."

"C'mon, what is it?" This time, Ruby was faster than Emma and caught the satchel. She opened it and let its contents fall into her hand.

"Ruby don't!" The brunette's eyes widened as she saw the shining silver. She took a close look at it, admiring its beautiful and intricate craftsmanship. When she looked at Emma, the blonde was frowning.

"What?"

"It's silver. Shouldn't it…you know, affect you?" Emma shifted awkwardly.

Ruby laughed, "That only works if you stab me with it and I highly doubt you could do it with a ring. Is it for…" Ruby trailed off curiously.

"Yes, it is but it's a secret so put it back inside."

"Wow, Emma. This is a big deal. Are you sure?" Ruby asked as she gave it back to Emma. The blonde nodded enthusiastically,"Completely."

"Then congratulations!" Ruby trapped Emma with her arms, hugging her tightly.

"She hasn't said yes yet," Emma griped.

"Oh she will," Ruby disagreed confidently. They smiled at each other and then Emma remembered, "What were you saying about Snow and James?"

"Oh right! They want to see you in the strategy tent."

"What do they want now?" Ruby shrugged, "I don't know but I saw them talking to Regina a few minutes ago."

Emma nodded and turned to walk when Ruby grinned at her. "Gosh, Ruby stop looking at me like that or the whole camp will know about the proposal."

"Okay, sorry," she tried to make a serious face but failed and they both laughed. "Catch ya later!"

Emma pulled the fabric fashioned door to find her parents waiting for her. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, take a seat." Emma obeyed her mother and plopped down wondering what they needed her for.

"Listen, we've been talking about the plan…"

"Yeah, I'll go with Regina while you stay with the rest of the army to stop them from going after us."

"There's been a change in plan. Your father will go with you instead."

"Why? We already had it all planned," Emma said confused.

"Yes but…if something goes wrong you won't think straight. Love will blind you."

"Nothing will go wrong," Emma retorted.

"Emma, this is not our idea, it's Regina's. She came here to speak with us and we agree with her. I will stay with the dwarves and we will join you as soon as we can."

The blonde frowned, "Regina came here to talk to you?" Snow shifted uncomfortably and Emma narrowed her eyes, standing up. "What are you not telling me?"

"Listen Emma," James interrupted. "I will be there only to be sure everything goes as planned, okay?" Emma sighed and nodded defeated, "Okay." She headed to her tent again where she found Regina.

"Hey, I thought you were with Ruby," the brunette said.

"Nope. I thought you were going to throw some fireballs." Regina smiled at Emma but she didn't return it, which made her frown. "Is something wrong, princess?"

"I just spoke with James and Snow about the change of plans."

"Oh…You're upset because I didn't ask you first." Regina approached her and put her arms around Emma's waist. "I don't want to take risks."

The blonde seemed reluctant in her arms. "Don't be mad," she skimmed her nose against Emma's neck, tickling her. Emma laughed and tried to move away but Regina's hold was strong.

"Okay, okay. I'm not mad. Stop!" she laughed. Regina looked at her and kissed her.

"I'll be right back; I am going to how did you say? Throw some fireballs."

"Okay," Emma kissed her one last time and waited until Regina was out the tent to hide the ring in a safe place.

The night before the final battle, Emma accompanied Regina to her practice session. "Why do you go so far from the camp?"

"I still get suspicious looks from some people; I prefer to do it alone and I like it here."

Emma took a seat on a rock and started to pull out something from a bag. "What is it?" Regina asked as she saw it.

"I've practiced enough with the sword. I'll spend the time writing."

"Writing what?"

"Stuff," Emma shrugged and Regina narrowed her eyes slightly but decided to not give it too much thought. When they considered it was late enough, they went back to the camp. "Wait for me in the tent. I'll be there in a minute."

Regina yawned a confirmation as she walked to their tent. She hadn't intended to stay so late but she had lost track of time while her mind traveled through different scenarios that could happen the next day. Regina felt something was wrong but couldn't quite figure out what it was; something just didn't fit.

She shrugged off her clothes and sank into the comfortable bed. Her magic was useful to everyone when they needed chairs and beds so their backs didn't hurt. A twinge of hurt ran through her heart thinking about everyone besides Emma and her family. When they needed her she wasn't evil, but when they didn't they would treat her as if she has some kind of infection.

She heard Emma getting into the tent a few minutes later and felt her get comfortable next to her. Regina saw Emma smiling sadly.

"Everything will be okay, I promise," she whispered.

Regina closed her eyes ignoring the small voice inside her head that warned her something was very, very wrong.


	16. Chapter 16

The Princess And Her Sword

Chapter 16

When they arrived to Rumplestiltskin's castle, his army was already waiting for them. With Prince Charming ahead, they battle for entrance but as soon as they got inside, all kind of creatures were waiting for them. Ogres, giants and menacing wolves as well as human guards fought against fairies, dwarves, hippogriffs, guards and wolves leaded by Ruby.

When one of the giants caught Emma off guard, it threw her away making her loose her sword. It lifted its hands over his head ready to crash her. She opened her eyes wide, scared of it but an invisible force threw him away.

Regina grabbed her arm and took her out of the battle, hiding behind a table which now had become their shield.

"Jesus, Emma. Focus! These will kill you at their first chance."

"I _am_ focus. I just need to get my sword back," she replied scanning the room from her position.

"Listen, see that door? Rumple is in there and, surely, alone. You know what to do; don't make any noise."

"I know, I know, I made this part of the plan remember?" A guard flew by their side and his head cracked. Emma stared at him with a grimaced face but Regina caught her attention again poking her in the arm, "**Don't **get in there alone, okay? Wait for me or Charming."

Regina turned and whispered Ruby's name. A great wolf moved its ears and ran towards her after biting on another's wolf paw. It looked at Regina and she heard Ruby mentally speaking to her: _What's wrong?_

"You and Emma go and fight the troll who is protecting Rumple's room door."

"Geez, Regina. I can handle myself!" Emma jumped to the established battle field in direction to her sword, dodging the fighters. Regina looked at the wolf, who nodded.

_Don't worry, I'll cover her back_, she heard Ruby's voice in her head. Regina gave one last nod and scanned the room, looking for James.

* * *

"It took you long enough."

Rumplestiltskin was looking through the window but Regina could feel his smile as he spoke. "I had things to do first."

He turned to face her," Who could imagine you would have stooped so low as to ally with the Charmings? But, of course, who could have imagined Emma would remember you?" Rumplestiltskin cocked his head smiling mockingly.

Regina smirked, "Destiny changes."

"Oh no, dearie. That's where you're wrong. It doesn't!" He watched as Regina realized and narrowed her eyes, "You knew I would find her. You knew I was alive."

"Of course I did. Now tell me dear, are you going to invite me?"

Regina touched her pocket in a reflex action. "It's none of your business."

"Yes, yes it is! You're together because of me; I think I deserve to be there at least. But it is a little pretentious, isn't it? You still don't know if she will survive."

"Your plan of sending the Dementors failed. What makes you think she won't survive this time? She's strong," Regina said, taking a step closer to him.

"She had you last time but now she is alone like she has always been. Alone because of you," he accused with a smirk, as if it was a game for him. "Do you think some guards and fairies will stop my army? You're in clear disadvantage, dearie. Nothing will stop me: the Charmings will die trying and your dear princess will go with them. Henry will blame you and you will be alone. Again."

Regina stared at him in silence; only their breaths and the sound of the swords outside could be heard in the room. He smiled triumphantly as he watched how she clenched her teeth in an attempt to control herself.

"You can be powerful, Regina," his soft voice brought her back from the past. "Join me. We can rule this world together. No one will be able to stop us; we will be invincible."

Regina bit her lip and frowned. Still smiling, Rumplestiltskin stepped closer, feeling the victory in his hands, thinking of how easy had it been.

When he was three feet away from her, Regina leveled her gaze with his and grinned deviously. Emma and James appeared from the shadows and pointed at him with their swords. Rumplestiltskin threw them a glance and raised an eyebrow. "Do you think this will be enough to beat me?" he laughed.

Regina's smirk only grew wider, "Oh, no. I wouldn't underestimate you, dear, but you do underestimate me."

Suddenly, large branches emerged from the floor and trapped him tightly. "You see, my magic has become more powerful now." He tried to get away from the grip but he couldn't. "Don't even try, you won't succeed."

Regina sauntered around him, James and Emma still pointing at him with their swords in silence.

"You made a big mistake sending Dementors after Emma," she tsked as she stopped before him. "All magic comes with a price and now you will pay the price of bringing those creatures back into our world. Do you remember the old prison? Because you're going there and you will never _ever_ get out of it again."

He opened his mouth but Regina spoke first, "I'm not finished. You thought if I made Emma remember then this would happen; we would fall in love, didn't you? Well then, congratulations, mission accomplished. But you also thought that would make me weak, you _hoped_ it would because you think love is weakness, don't you…mother?"

Regina held his gaze and ignored the questioning looks that James and Emma shot her. Rumplestiltskin smiled wickedly and he started to transform in a woman. Quickly, it was Cora who was trapped by the branches.

"How did you know?"

"Again, you tend to underestimate me, mother. Your habit of undermining my self confidence will never change. You planned all from the beginning; you manipulated it to your liking. When you found out I was alive you though your plan would take me out of your way and you could use me to get the kingdom to yourself. It was perfect! You would get rid of me and also of the Charmings. But this time you loose, mother. Good wins."

"Don't make me laugh! You are not good."

"You're wrong. I'd say I have changed but in fact I haven't. Instead, I am the old me, the real me, the one I was before you ruined my life only now I am stronger and more powerful than ever and the best part is that it is because of you. Thanks to you I found love and it makes me feel better than ever. But you will never understand, you're doomed to live without love and I am sorry for you."

"How you dare," Cora hissed struggling against the branches. Regina stepped closer, confronting her. "Accept it, mother. You're finished."

They stared at each other, the tension almost tangible and then Regina slapped her. Cora stared at her daughter with wide eyes, angrier than ever. It made Regina let out a sigh smiling. "God, I've waited too long to do that."

Cora opened her mouth but the door flew open and Snow, followed by the dwarves stormed into the room. "Cora?" Snow asked incredulously.

The dwarves frowned and looked at each other helplessly; they were expecting to be Rumple in the grip. Snow, still confused, motioned them to get her and take her to the prison. Emma, her parents and Regina watched as they took Cora out in a magic-proof cage.

As they left, the family stared at Regina. "What the f—" Emma started but James cut her off, "Since when did you know?"

"I know Rumple and I know my mother. I had been thinking something didn't fit and s I came in I sensed something just wasn't right; Rumple wouldn't do this, not like this."

"She was alive? I…I didn't know," Snow said confused.

"You have to start checking if people are alive or not as you think." Regina smiled slightly, mocking playfully at her.

Snow was ready to reply but she just returned the smile as a sign of peace between them.

"Am I the only who is still freaking out about the magic trick? Like she was a man! How!" Emma exclaimed with wide eyes.

Regina rolled her eyes and looked at the monarchs, "Can you leave us alone for a moment?"

"Yeah, sure. We will be outside." James took Snow hand and they left the room.

The couple stood in silence until they closed the door. Emma slid her sword in its holster and shifter her weight, clearing her throat.

"Uhm, I am sorry I yelled at you back there…."

Regina laughed slightly and Emma frowned. "After what just happened you're worried because you yelled at me? You were tense, I get it. You were out of it."

"I wasn't," Emma replied crossing her arms.

Regina raised an eyebrow, "It's okay. I treated you too protectively and I should've trusted on your skill with the sword. It's certainly good as I told you when…" She didn't finish the sentence but they smiled at the memory.

When they spoke again, they did it at the same time.

"I want to—."

"Listen, I—."

They smiled and asked the other to speak first, at the same time again.

"Okay, this is getting awkward," Emma laughed and Regina agreed with her nodding. "You talk first, and then it will be my turn."

Regina took a deep breath. She pulled out of a hidden pocket in her jacket a small bag. The blonde narrowed her eyes, recognizing it. Regina slowly got down on one knee and raised her hand, showing a silver ring. Emma gasped as she looked into her eyes and smiled.

"Emma Swan, my princess, will you make me the happiest person in all the different worlds and spend the rest of your life with me?" The younger woman stared at her jaw dropped speechless. After a moment of silence, Regina started to get anxious "Emma, dear. It would be great if you said something."

Suddenly, she started to laugh and Regina frowned. Emma tried to stop but she couldn't, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

"Is this some way to say no?" Regina frowned.

"No, no! It's not that!" the blonde shook her head as Regina stood up. "I'm just—you're not going to believe this, oh my god."

"What?" Regina cocked her head.

Emma managed to stop laughing and took Regina's face between her hands, smiling sweetly. "I…also have a ring. For you. I was going to propose too."

"What?" the brunette repeated.

Emma pulled out the small bag identical as hers and showed her the ring. Regina stared at it and then looked at Emma who smiled. The brunette opened her mouth to close it again.

"So yes, I want to marry you, I want to spend my life with you. Yes!"

Regina, speechless, grinned from ear to ear and launched her arms around Emma's neck. "You're unbelievable," she laughed.

Emma hugged her back. When they separated, she frowned. "But…my parents. They-"

"Don't worry, I already told them."

"You what?!"

Regina held her hands up on a defensive position. "I asked them as soon as I got the ring. They were reluctant but I got to convince them. I have their bless." Regina made a face, "ugh that sounds horrible."

Emma laughed and sneaked her hands around her lover's neck. "So, you're my fiancée now?"

"Indeed," Regina smiled. She slid her hands down Emma's back as she raised an eyebrow. "That need a celebration, don't you think?" she said squeezing her ass.

Emma yelped and opened her eyes. "Right now? B-But they are…" She lost her focus as Regina started placing feather light kisses on her neck.

"Forget them. It's just us."

Emma sighed when Regina nipped at the tender flesh between her neck and shoulder. "This…oh god—this is not the right place," she managed to say.

Regina raised her head and looked at her. "And then I am the evil one." She separated and started to walk towards the door.

"Hey!" Emma grabbed her hand and turned her over, facing each other. "What if I let you do whatever you want, fulfill your most secret fantasy back at your castle where we will be alone?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow.

Regina narrowed her eyes and her trademark smirk fell on place. She leaned forward until her warm breath was caressing Emma's ear. "You are so going to regret it," she purred.

Emma's breath hitched. Regina moved away and, her hands still linked, they left the room behind.

**Three month later**

Regina is sitting in a chair. Her face is buried in her hands. Her breath is heavy. She is dressed in a black dress. It's tight on her chest, imitating her corsets and the skirt of the wedding dress is long and elegant. She raises her head and bits her lip nervously when she hears the fabric of the large tent she is in moving. She turned and saw a woman dressed in white and black clothes. She was wearing the equal of a tuxedo, a black bow tie adorning her collarbone.

"You are beautiful," she said.

"You shouldn't be here. Don't you know the groom shouldn't see the bride?" Regina replied standing up. They smiled at each other as the woman approached her.

"And who is the groom and who is the bride exactly?" Emma cocked her head while sneaking one of her arms around her waist.

"Well, I am wearing the dress, right? I guess that makes me the bride."

A silence fell between them for a moment as they stared at each other, taking in their partner's appearance. Regina sighed.

"You look nervous," Emma affirmed.

"I _am_ nervous. It's…my first real wedding. A wedding for love." Regina lowered her gaze but Emma made her level it again with hers by raising her head placing her fingers in Regina's chin.

"Hey, look at me. Everything will be fine; everything _is_ fine. I love you." Regina smiled at her and leaned forward to kiss her but the fabric opening again stopped her.

"Emma! What are you doing here? You shouldn't see Regina!" Snow stormed into the tent with her hands over her head. "I was looking for you! Everyone is ready to start. Go, go!" she said as she pushed Emma out of the tent. The blonde laughed and blowed Regina a kiss before disappearing behind the fabric.

Regina laughed and turned to face the mirror. She saw Snow's reflection looking at her and raised one eyebrow at her.

"You are most certainly the fairest of them all," Snow said.

Regina chuckled, "I've heard that before." They both smiled sadly in the mirror and Regina checked herself one more time. She had been through a lot: she had been a tortured girl by the power of her mother, an evil Queen feared from all the lands, Mayor from a little town and mother of a little boy. She had been all of those kinds of people but now it was her turn to live as she really wanted to.

Regina took a deep breath and turned to face her old friend. "Let's go."

* * *

"Emma, do you take Regina for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

"Yes, I do," Emma nodded to the fairy who officiated the wedding.

"And do you, Regina take Emma for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

Regina stared at Emma and saw the glow in her eyes. This was really happening. The blonde smiled at her making her eyes narrow a little and Regina's heart fluttered. She looked at Henry, who was sitting in the front row. The little boy was smiling widely at her. The brunette gazed back at Emma and smiled, finally saying what everyone was expecting, "Yes, I do."

"You may now kiss each other!" the fairy exclaimed clapping excitedly.

Emma launched her arms around Regina's neck and kissed her grinning. Regina kissed her back surrounding her now wife's waist with her arms. This was her happy ending, their happy ending.

A/N: I hope you liked it! I thought this might be the last episode but I'm working on an epilogue. I may upload it or not. Anyways thank you for all the follows and favorites and reviews; it encourages me to keep writing.


	17. Epilogue

A/N: Here we are for the last time in this fic. Thank you for all your kind words, it made me keep writing when I felt like giving up. I'm devoted to you, my readers. It's the first 'long' story I ever write so it's special for me. I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing it. For the last time, enjoy this chapter of The princess and her sword!

**The princess and her sword**

** Epilogue**

I'm scared. I shouldn't, I am the Savior but I am scared about this battle. I can tell you think something is wrong, even if you try to hide it. The plan is perfect! Nothing will go wrong and yet sometimes I catch you frowning thoughtfully as if you didn't understand something.

I am scared and not because I may not survive; I am because _you _may not survive. I know how Rumplestiltskin can be. What if he makes you go back to your dark side? I don't know…my mind have been running through all the possible scenarios and almost all of them end up badly.

Actually, I'm watching you using your magic powers and throwing fireballs and I shouldn't be worried. You seem invincible! If everything goes fine I want you to show me how you do that! It's so cool.

Speaking of, I'm writing this for a reason. What if I don't survive? I don't want to leave you without a goodbye. I know I shouldn't be thinking of not surviving but tons of what ifs cross my mind. If everything goes as planned, you should be reading this in the future. I want you to know in case it doesn't go that way that I'm planning to marry you after everything calms down. I'm proposing you! I can't live a life without you; not now that I know how it's like.

Remember what I told you once in my bedroom and you laughed at me? I meant it. I want to wake up every morning by your side, open my eyes and see you lying next to me. I want you all to myself, I admit it. I love you, Regina. No matter what you do, I will always support you. I want to be your solid ground where you can hold on to. I want to be your North Star when you get lost and help you to find the way again.

This is getting sentimental but I have a point! Isn't that what love is about? I've always had a wall to protect myself but with you it has come down. With you I don't have to be always the strong one, I can count on you, I can't tell you anything; I don't have to hide.

I said it before, I say it again and I will always say it: I love you with all my heart. How about that? It is really sentimental. I never thought I would say that to someone _ever_

Some may think it's an infatuation, that it won't last, and that we're going too fast. Screw them, they don't know anything. I was part of those who refuse to believe but then you appeared in my life.

It's getting dark. Our last night before the battle. I'm scared, Regina. I'm scared of losing you.

**2 month alter the wedding.**

_You must be wondering what that is. Remember when the last night before getting engaged I was writing something? It was a letter for you. I told Ruby to give it to you in case something would go wrong. Fortunately, it didn't. _

_I don't really know in which day or month we are; I only know winter is around the corner. I'm not the diary girl type but I though I could write from time to time. _

_Things are going better than good. After the wedding, we settled in your castle. We spent a couple weeks cleaning up! I insisted on using magic but you refused to. 'It will be fun' you said. To be honest, it turned up to be a lot of fun but only because we barely spent time actually cleaning. Sorry, you're so hot looking all domestic I couldn't resist, you didn't complain either. You ended up using your magic._

_There's a small …how could I describe it? Let's say it is like a pool. Henry loves it; he's living with us now._

_After we finished the makeover of our new home, it was time to live our honey moon. Right now, you are swimming in the Swan Lake, even though it's getting cold, while I am on the grass. This place is practically ours; we spend a lot of time here! It's like a second garden for us._

_Henry's riding lessons are taught by you now and I help him with the sword. Sometimes, James and snow come over and spend time with us. I'm glad you've come to a point that you and my mother are getting well again. _

_I gotta go; a certain gorgeous brunette who happens to be my wife is telling me to join her. How could I say no?_

* * *

**A year and a month after the wedding.**

_Winter is freaking cold! It's my second winter here but people say it's the coldest in a long time. Yet, while I'm always shaking you're so warm! It's like it didn't affect you. How can you even stand it? It's beyond me. I'm not complaining though, you keep me warm._

_Where the pool was before, there's now an ice rink. What is my surprise when you tell me you've never ice-skated! Henry got it real fast but you took your time. Teaching you was a lot of fun. Like **a lot**. Proud and stubborn as you are, you refused to accept help saying it was easy, that you would get it in a moment. You fell so many times I lost the count! When you finally got to advancing a few feet, only a few practice days more and you skated with an elegance I don't even had even though I've been skating long before you. _

_Henry and I did a small play in the ice, in which we showed you a sword fight in a rehearsed dance. You laughed heartedly. The most beautiful sound I've ever heard._

_Everyday, we go out to play with the snow, making angels and having snowball battles. It's not fair! You always cheat, melting the snowballs. One day Henry and I will catch you by surprise and you will feel how it's like._

_Christmas this year was one of the best I've ever had included the one of last year. We celebrated it three times, much to Henry's delight: we went to the ball my parents organized with all our friends; the second time it was the five of us, a family thing and finally, only the three of us. It's was great. We kept Henry's best present to give it to him the last. He loved the black unicorn! They're so rare but we managed to get one. His face was worth the effort. After that, he stayed over at my parent's palace and we had time for each other. Only you and I. We didn't get any sleep that night and, although it's really cold, I've never felt so hot in my life. I swear, I think you're so hot and beautiful. I love you to the moon and back!_

_Our anniversary was a month ago; I can't believe a whole year have passed by already! Time goes by so fast…_

_I have to go, I'll write as soon as I can! Xx, Emma._

* * *

**5 years after the wedding.**

_5 years! How crazy is that. Many things have happened but I can't write everything down so I'll try to do it short. We met with Rumple about 2 years ago. He's not that bad, you know? Belle is good for him. He's still scaring though. Since he have a deal with my parents, the kingdoms are in peace. _

_Henry has grown up and he's a teenage boy now. It's being hard! E's falling for Jefferson's daughter but It hink that comes from long ago, back in Storybrooke. Speaking of Jefferson, he's making hats again but he's not mad anymore. I had to apologize for calling him 'crazy son of a bitch'. Long story._

_On another side, Henry spends more time out of home and he's very skillful with the sword._

_Halloween is near and the masquerade comes with it. You always go infinitely hot, the mask is such a turn on I admit._

_Ruby met Bae some time ago and they got married! I was the bridesmaid in their wedding. I'm so happy for them. But not only that! She's pregnant now. Can you imagine it? The baby is going to be a gorgeous little thing._

_Mom and Dad live in a permanent honey moon seriously. They rule our kingdom like they were born to do it together; they do it perfectly._

_What else? Uhm…I think that's all for now. I said I would write as soon as possible last time and I didn't so I don't promise anything this time. You got me quite busy, control freak._

* * *

**20 years after the wedding.**

_I'm writing quickly because we're leaving soon. Today's Henry's wedding! I'm so proud of him and I can tell you are too. We're more nervous than him. Grace is such a sweet and they make a cute couple. _

_Since the last time I wrote, things have changed. There was a war caused by the ogres and it lasted more than 2 years. At the beginning we decided not to interfere but we end up doing it. Henry, you and I fought together along with the army and we succeeded. The ogres came to a deal with my parents and Rumplestiltskin and now there's peace again. I'll never forget it; I'll never forget how we almost lost Henry in a stupid dismissal. But everything is fine now. We're still alive, living our happy ending._

_Bae and Ruby's little boy is so cute. We visit them sometimes. I kinda miss little Henry. Now he's a grown up man._

_Ah! You're ready now and quite beautiful as always. Let's go to see our little boy get married._

* * *

**55 years alter the Redding**

_I'm sick. I catch an illness in one of our travels around the lands. I spend a lot of time resting in bed and I feel so bad when I see the worry in your sweet chocolate eyes. I hate to see you like this. _

_You finally listened to me and you're getting some sleep. Tiredness is obvious in your pretty face while you sleep candidly next to me in our bed. Even when your hair turned grey, when wrinkles settled in your face, you're the most beautiful woman in the entire world._

_These years with you have been the best of my life. Henry had two little girls and a handsome boy, our grandchildren! I never thought I'd say something like that. _

_Although my days are coming to an end I don't regret any of the ones I've live beside you. I told you I'd never leave you, Regina. I'm sorry I can't keep my promise anymore; I hate leaving you. Sometimes when you think I'm asleep, I hear you crying. It breaks my heart. Don't cry because it's coming to the end, smile because it happened. _

_You know, it's funny. You always ask me what I am writing but ever single time I refuse to tell you and still you respect my choice. _

_When you read this, it's because I have left this world. Promise me you will pull through; promise me you will smile when you think of me instead of crying. Promise me you will never forget me, us. _

_I love you. I will always be your princess, only yours. Emma._


End file.
